A vida imita a arte
by Yanni-chan.Hime
Summary: ' Suas pernas longas e torneadas estavam cruzadas elegantemente. O vestido primaveril verde-maçã marcava sua silhueta como nunca e realçava os atributos perceptíveis até mesmo como estava, sentada. Os longos cabelos rosados soltos sobres os ombros descobertos ...Sorriu de lado... Naquela sala só importava ela, e seja lá o que fosse que ela tinha para lhe dizer.'
1. Proposta para Haruno Sakura

Sinopse: ''-Você só pode tá brincando!-'' . Sério, não sei o por que de tanta perplexidade. Não é como se eu fosse cometer um crime, estaria fazendo um grande favor a humanidade ao ferir o orgulho da quinze centavos da Karin. ''-E porque não? A minha vingança vai ser a melhor Tenten, você vai ver. Vou atingir aquela prosti do GTA onde mais dói, no chifre.'' Porque vingança não poderia ser considerada um pecado capital. Ou poderia?

N/A: não descreverei as características físicas e emocionais. Tudo permenecerá praticamente o mesmo, o Sasuke está algo OOC por parecer mais falante que o normal algumas vezes, ele também não aparece nesse capitulo. Se lembrar de mais alguém avisarei mas creio que vocês perceberão, então... sem mais.

**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas a estória é minha até alguém provar o contrário, e qualquer semelhança com a realidade e ficção é mera coincidência, pelo menos que eu saiba.**

falas: _hun, dobe.

_pensamentos_: _''hun, dobe''_

**povs: _ hun, dobe.**

**1º capítulo: ''Proposta para a flor do Japão''**

- Oh não! Como a vida pode ser tão injusta? Levar o homem que amo e me deixar sozinha!_ Berrava uma mulher aos prantos. Em seu colo, a cabeça apoiada de seu marido que jazia inerte sem nenhum resquício de vida.

Alheia aos olhos que a miravam emocionados seguiu com a encenação.

- Não se preocupe meu amor! Irei ao seu encontro, me espere, eu... ah desculpa errei o texto, posso começar de novo?

- COOOOOORTA!

**''A vida imita a arte''**

- Desculpe diretor-san. Se o senhor achar melhor eu não me importaria em repetir do inicio.- Falou Sakura com um sorriso tímido enquanto se aproximava.

- Oh não se preocupe minha flor. Foi simplesmente divino. De fato uma das melhores cenas que já tive o prazer de dirigir em anos de carreira e olha que são muitos. hihihihi- Comentou despreocupado fazendo com que o sorriso da Haruno se alargasse de puro alivio.

Sinceramente já estava cansada de tanto drama, mais fazer o que se era seu trabalho, repetiria quantas vezes fosse necessário até ficar bom, mas agora o único que queria era ir para seu apartamento e devorar um enorme pote de sorvete de chocolate assistindo um episódio inédito de Supernatural enrolada em seus quentes e aconchegantes lençóis até despencar, e se possível entrar em coma e só sair depois de ter sua agenda zerada de compromissos, o que era quase uma utopia pelo menos esse ano já que estava com a agenda lotada de compromissos.

- Repetiremos apenas o final, mas só depois de uma pausa.- Voltou a falar o diretor como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. - 20 MINUTOS DE DESCANSO PRA TODO MUNDO! Nossas estrelas precisam descansar.- Falou enquanto se virava e saia do grande set de filmagem aonde estavam deixando o caminho livre para ela sair dali tão rápido quanto desejava.

E foi assim quase correndo que deixou o local onde minutos antes estavam gravando a cena principal de seu mais recente trabalho.

Ela, Haruno Sakura, uma das estrelas e protagonistas do filme junto de seu colega de trabalho e par romântico Uzumaki Naruto. Ambos atores renomados com seus 23 anos de idade.

Sempre foram amigos e agora a vida estava lhes dando uma chance de contracenarem como nos velhos tempos do curso e teatro.

- Até que enfim uma pausa, já tava quase pedindo pra sair.- Soltou Sakura entre risos, enquanto era seguida por Naruto que conseguiu alcançá-la antes dela sair praticamente fugindo como ele mesmo classificou sua saída.

- E eu já tava quase morrendo de fome._ Falou em tom dramático agarrando sua barriga com finas lágrimas de crocodilo caindo de seus belos olhos azuis.

- Ah vá Naruto._ Falou entrando na ala de descanso sendo seguida de perto pelo loirinho.

- É sério Sakura-chan.- Disse Naruto segurando uma de suas macias mãos a impedindo de seguir. - Que bom que estamos juntos, mesmo já estando no final das filmagens ainda estou muito feliz de poder trabalhar com você de novo.- Falou com sinceridade facilmente percebida em seus olhos, uma de suas maiores qualidades sem dúvidas.

Sempre fora um homem espontâneo, alegre e estonteante, bom em tudo o que se propunha a fazer e com todos também. Seu jeito de ser era o que o fazia tão querido pelos fãs, amigos, familiares e afins. Porém teve que aprender a controlar toda essa vontade de viver se quisesse fazer sucesso, e assim o fez, o que não significa que tenha deixado de ser o hiperativo e cabeça oca que sempre foi.

- Eu também fiquei muito feliz, e desde que começamos a gravar só tenho a agradecer por ser com um amigo como você, sei que pode parecer bobo mas ainda fico nervosa em meus trabalhos, amo o que faço, mas as vezes é mais do que cansativo.

- Nisso eu concordo.

Ambos pararam em frente a uma porta com o nome dela escrito em letras maiúsculas dentro de uma estrela dourada, seu camarim.

- Mas tenho certeza de que vai dar tudo certo ttebayo.- Retomou a palavra antes de rodeá-la com seus fortes braços como há muito não fazia. Ele a considerava como sua irmãzinha pequena mesmo ambos tendo a mesma idade. Chegava até a sentir como se tivesse cometendo incesto dado o fato de terem que atuar como um casal, era estranho, se fosse em sua adolescência, quando acreditou estar apaixonado por ela, estaria saltitando de felicidade por razões bem diferentes das atuais.

- Eu sei que vai. Bom, vou comer alguma coisa antes de voltar, também estou com fome.

- Está bem. Te encontro no set depois.- Acenou em despedida enquanto se afastava em direção ao seu próprio camarim no final do corredor.

Sakura observou suas costas até dobrar no corredor e o perder de vista, depois entrou com um sorriso sincero nos lábios.

- Sakura, esteve ótima.- Lhe saudou feliz sua acessora Tenten, também amiga sua e de Naruto

- Isso é muito bom né.

- Mas é claro. Vocês são ótimos profissionais e tenho certeza que ainda receberão vários prêmios pelo ótimo filme.

- Mas ainda é muito cedo pra isso, o filme ainda nem foi terminado.- Falou com uma gota ao perceber o entusiasmo da morena.

- Não importa, vai ser um sucesso como todos os outros em que você participa. Agora sente-se e como alguma coisa rápido. Faltam 10 minutos para acabar o intervalo.- Falou Tenten enquanto a empurrava para se sentar em uma cadeira e a servia das mais variadas comidas e bebidas presentes na mesa bem arrumada de seu camarim. Um bem aconchegante devia admitir, simples mas sofisticado. O ideal onde tirar algumas horas de descanso depois de toda a agitação do trabalho.

- De acordo com sua agenda temos que nos reunir com um produtor que pretende contratá-la para um editorial, assim que sairmos daqui.

- Editorial? pra qual revista?

- Revista Elle, ao parecer é só uma das coisas que ele quer que você faça, essa pessoa é na verdade encarregada da nova campanha da Donna Karan.

- Ah.

- Ele comentou também sobre uma ideia relacionada a Harajuku, algo relacionado as lolitas e visual key, mas eu disse que seria melhor uma coisa de cada vez, parece que você faz sucesso lá com esse seu cabelo rosa.

- Pelo menos pra isso ele serve.- Murmurou Sakura em tom de concordância enquanto desfrutava os manjares daquela mesa. Se manter em forma não era fácil ainda mais rodeada de todos os tipos de luxos e comodidades das quais um famoso poderia desfrutar, não poderia descuidar da dieta por causa dos inúmeros contratos dos mais diferentes tipos que firmava e claro também por causa da saúde.

Era realmente difícil parecer uma mulher fatal, forte e independente, tendo o cabelo de um peculiar e exótico tom de rosa e surpreendentemente natural. Não era a toa que fazia muito sucesso entre os adolescentes, pelo menos pra isso ele servia mas não podia negar que em parte se sentia orgulhosa por seu cabelo, prova disso são alguns poucos contratos não firmados por se recusar a pintá-lo.

TOC TOC

- Haruno-san faltam 5 minutos.- Avisou uma moça da equipe de filmagem, uma das poucas que lhe caia realmente bem, podia perceber que não era hipócrita ao lidar com ela.

- Obrigada Etsuko-san, já estou indo.- Falou vendo a assistente se retirar.- De volta ao trabalho.

- Eu vou com você.

- Saíram do camarim e andaram pelos longos corredores da locação. Chegaram e encontraram todos em seus lugares prontos para começar.

- Sakura-chan!- Acenou Naruto ao longe rodeado de profissionais que o arrumavam para a retomada das gravações.

Acenou de volta sendo arrastada a uma cadeira onde recebeu os mesmos cuidados.

O resto do dia seguiu agitado como todos os outros, mais por já está na reta final do projeto, o que todos desejavam era que desse tudo certo e tudo finalizasse o mais rápido possível.

Logo após de acabar com suas obrigações ela e Tenten foram se encontrar com o homem que a morena havia mencionado.

E lá estavam elas paradas em frente a um luxuoso edifício, um dos hotéis mais caros de Tokyo. Era intima daquele estabelecimento e muitos outros da cidade, mas ainda sim não cansava de contemplar a bela e imponente estrutura que se alçava diante de seus olhos. Simplesmente digno de se admirar.

Estacionou seu carro e esperou até que o encarregado pelo estacionamento viesse em sua direção, não sem antes prestar atenção no leve deslocamento de mandíbula que seu ''bebê'' causava no humilde funcionário. Não era uma esnobe, mas sua nova aquisição tinha valido muito a pena, também não era uma maniaca compulsiva obcecada por carros, mas gostava de sentir o prazer de dirigir depois de um dia exaustivo de trabalho não que fosse fácil conduzir pela populosa e movimentada Tokyo mas curiosamente esse ato a relaxava, melhor ainda se fosse em uma máquina tão despampante e ainda por cima confortável como aquela, sem dúvida a inveja de muitos. Porém era ''seu'' investimento, e ninguém além dela até agora tinha tido o privilégio de manejá-la nem mesmo Tenten, e agora claro o simples manobrista que com certeza não era o primeiro carro de luxo que manobrava já deveria está acostumado, mas era bom está proporcionando essa alegria a alguém mais isso a fazia sentir menos remorso ao ter gasto uma fortuna para adquiri-lo, quantia que poderia ser destinada a acabar com a fome no mundo por exemplo.

Saiu de seu precioso Porsche Boxster prateado acompanhada de Tenten e após dar a chave ao manobrista rumou para dentro do prédio.

Seguiu para recepção onde foi atendida por um saudoso atendente. Pousou para fotos de alguns fãs que estavam ali e depois foi escoltada pelo mesmo até a suite requintada onde seria a negociação

- É uma honra recebê-la novamente Haruno-sama, espero que o serviço seja de seu agrado.- Falou entre sorrisos animados que lançava a ela.- Se não for incômodo poderia me dar um autógrafo? Eu perdi o último que me deu.- Falou sem graça.

- Claro.- Respondeu contente. Era bom saber que era reconhecida por seu trabalho, isso a deixava extremamente feliz, embora tivesse quase a absoluta certeza de que esse senhor vendia seus autógrafos em algum leilão na internet já que sempre pedia para não colocar dedicatória com nomes nos autógrafos, bom esperava ao menos que ele recebesse bons lances. Da próxima vez perguntaria qual o valor máximo oferecido, tinha ficado curiosa.

- Muito obrigada, qualquer coisa não hesite em me chamar.

- Não se preocupe.

- Boa reunião senhorita.- Falou se retirando depois de observar como ambas adentravam a grande porta de mogno da sala principal

O local era amplo, arejado e muito bem decorado, moderno, digno de um hotel como aquele. No meio da sala estava montado uma espécie de escritório, sentados atrás da grande mesa estavam um homem e uma mulher vestidos elegantemente.

- Haruno Sakura-san, A Flor do Japão, é um prazer conhecê-la pessoalmente. Sou Koiyama Seiichi, agente internacional da DNKY e esta é Kiyomori Amai, publicitária e minha parceira no projeto.- Se apresentou polidamente com uma reverência sendo acompanhado por sua parceira após ambos se levantarem.

Não pareciam ter mais de 30 anos.

- O prazer é meu Koiyama-san, Kiyomori-san.- Falou enquanto também se inclinava respeitosamente.

- E eu sou Masako Tenten assessora de Sakura.- Falou dando um passo a frente e cumprimentando-os com um aperto de mão, um pouco de contato físico também era bom para as relações comerciais.

- Oh sim Tenten-san, meu elo de ligação com Haruno-san.- Falou Seiichi divertido retribuindo o cumprimento de Tenten.

- Sem tantas formalidades por favor, se formos realmente trabalhar juntos não é necessário tanto.- Pediu Sakura.

- Bom é mesmo. Então sentem-se, querem algo para beber?- Perguntou Amai gentilmente ao observá-las já acomodadas em seus devidos lugares.

- Não obrigada.

- Pra mim também não.

Recusaram prontamente.

- Bem, então vamos falar de negócios.

- Claro. O que exatamente vocês querem comigo?- Perguntou Sakura.

- Nós da DK estamos com a nova coleção de inverno 2012 totalmente pronta, na verdade só faltam alguns detalhes mas isso é o de menos. Desejamos fazer uma campanha seguida de uma festa de lançamento quando chegar o inverno no final de 2011 até acabá-lo em fevereiro, e queremos você, Sakura-san, para ser nossa garota propaganda.- Explicou Seiichi tranquilamente.

- Estivemos pensando em diversos nomes mas achamos que seu em particular é o mais apropriado de se associar à marca. Sem querer ser indiscreta mas eu mesma já a vi usando peças da DK.- Falou Amai sorrindo enquanto dava uma piscadela para Sakura.

- São elegantes e confortáveis.- Falou corada se encolhendo na poltrona.

- Estão vendo? Acertamos em cheio na escolha, você combina com a marca e até a usa, não vai dar a impressão de algo forçado e sem realismo, isso é muito bom.- Aderiu Seiichi parecendo muito mais entusiasmado do que antes.

- E como seria essa campanha?- Perguntou Tenten querendo saber detalhes, afinal era a encarregada de aconselhar Sakura a tomar a melhor decisão.

- Estamos pensando em uma divulgação um pouco diferente de tudo o que já fizemos, e para isso utilizaremos um casal. Achamos melhor assim por ser mais romântico, exatamente o que a marca pretende divulgar, algo como ficar abraçados debaixo do cobertor, se proteger do frio com lindos casacos e esse tipo de coisas que os casais fazem.- Respondeu Seiichi.

- Se sair tudo do jeito que esperamos estenderemos essa proposta para as outras estações do ano.- Completou Amai.

- E precisamos de você pra isso.- Falou Seiichi quase suplicante. Já estava tudo planejado só faltavam míseros detalhes e é claro convencer os tão requisitados modelos.

- Mas você falou de um casal. Vocês já pensaram em mais alguém para fazer comigo caso fechemos o contrato?

- Na verdade sim, mas ainda estamos em fase de negociação também.- Falou Amai com um sorriso um pouco forçado ao lembrar do gênio difícil da celebridade metida a besta com quem tinha que lidar, mal falava, mas ainda assim conseguia tirá-la do sério com seu porte arrogante e altivo, tinha que admitir que estava muito bom e ''comível'' ( N/A:não é comestível de comida, é comível do verbo '' comer pessoas'' ó.ó se é que me entendem), não podia negar, mas era apenas um rosto bonito que quando tivesse o máximo de aproveitamento seria descartado, disso não tinha dúvidas.

- Escolhemos ele por ser o que melhor se encaixa no perfil que buscamos. Bonito, rico, além de famoso é empresário e também está no auge da fama, igualzinho a você.- Falou Seiichi displicentemente, a verdade é que não tinham muitas opções masculinas por isso tiveram a ideia de fazer uma enquete no site da marca e não foi muita surpresa quando o bonitão esse foi escolhido, mas tampouco estava de acordo, realmente essa pessoa não o agradava nem em fotos, mas fazer o que, negócios são negócios, e ele era todo um profissional no que fazia.

- E quem seria?- Perguntou Tenten com uma gota após se der conta da pequena aura negra que envolveu a ambos agentes ao falar do tal modelo misterioso.

- A sensação masculina do momento: Uchiha Sasuke?- Sakura leu em voz alta o que parecia ser a manchete(?) de uma revista cuja capa era nada mais nada menos que seu tão cogitado parceiro para o trabalho. Devia dizer que estava especialmente ''_gostoso_ '' ao contemplar a foto mas detenidamente. Pelo visto uma foto tirada por um paparazzi já que ele não estava posando, na verdade parecia nem se dar conta de que estava sendo tirada. O cenário era uma praia com o mar azul como fundo e ele estava correndo, suado e sem camisa. ''_U-au_'' Estava muito bom.

- E porque acham que formamos uma bela dupla?- Perguntou segundos depois de recuperar o ar e limpar de forma discreta o fio de baba que tinha escorrido borrando seu brilho labial.

- Por que formam isso é inegável, qualquer um que olhasse diria que são perfeitos pra esse trabalho, passam uma excelente imagem. Sei disso porque avaliei trabalhos anteriores dos dois e vi o quanto potencial têm. E por isso tivemos a ideia de uma pequena novidade, coisa pouca hihi.- Avisou Seiichi receoso, vai que ela revoltava e plantava um salto agulha voador em sua cabeça.

- Que ideia?- Tenten.

- Sakura-san e Sasuke-san caso aceitem, terão que fingir que são um casal de verdade. Só.-Respondeu Amai calmamente.

- O QUE?- E o que se seguiu foi a maior expressão de incredulidade já registrada na história.

- Mas como, se eu nem o conheço? Não há necessidade de fazermos isso, por que simplesmente não chamam um casal de verdade e pronto?- Falou com o cenho franzido em sinal de irritação, o caminho da conversa não lhe gostava para nada, essa era com certeza a proposta mais descabida que já teve o desprazer de receber, e olha que esses não eram os primeiros contratantes a inovarem com tanta criatividade, mas sem dúvida superavam o cara que a queria vestida de coelhinha da Play boy em pleno mês de dezembro, inverno, para uma campanha contra a caça de animais silvestres, oh, que fofo. A fantasia era uma graça mas definitivamente algo extremamente sem noção e cheio de conotações eróticas para uma causa tão nobre.

- Por que queremos inovar.- E lá vai essa bendita palavra de novo.

- O ponto principal da publicidade é o romantismo, queremos aproveitar já que a maioria de nossos clientes são do sexo feminino... e simpatizantes, se é que vocês me entendem.- Tentou explicar Seiichi um pouco envergonhado

- E ele já sabe dessa condição?- Perguntou Tenten depois do longo minuto de silêncio que se seguiu tentando quebrar um pouco a tensão depois de tão chocante revelação, pelo menos para Sakura, a verdade é que essa situação até que a divertia, só não demonstrava porque era quase certo que se fizesse ficaria desempregada e claro sem uma melhor amiga. Ser arranhada por unhas bem feitas pintadas de um vermelho sangue, por mais que fossem bonitas não era uma maneira lá muito digna de morrer que digamos.

- Não, ainda não conversamos pessoalmente, faremos isso amanhã.

- Eu não sei.- Disse Sakura muito confusa, a verdade é que mais que surpresa não sabia o que pensar a respeito de tudo.

- Ora vamos, Sakura, se ele aceitar vai ser ótimo para vocês dois.- Amai.

- Tá bom eu sei, mas precisa de tudo isso mesmo?- Perguntou Sakura quase chorando de impotência, era uma proposta muito boa, ''_de mais''._

- Claro que sim. Queremos que tudo seja perfeito, o mais realista possível. É assim que as coisas funcionam.-Falou Seiichi em tom profissional enquanto se levantava sendo acompanhado pelas outras.

- Bem, a proposta é realmente muito boa, a não ser por esse detalhe.-Comentou Tenten.

- Sei que vocês nos darão tempo para pensar então é tudo ao menos por hoje, prometo que levarei tudo o que me disseram em conta.

- Pense bem Sakura-san, faremos o que estiver ao nosso alcance para que Uchiha-san aceite, ele não é estúpido de perder uma oportunidade como essa, nem você. É uma oportunidade incrível de promover a carreira de ambos.- Confortou Amai.

- Se vocês aceitarem, essa campanha publicitária vai ser memorável, não tenho dúvidas.- Disse Seiichi se aproximando das duas e se despedindo de cada uma.

_Ele não fazia idéia do quão certas eram suas palavras._

- Nós vamos pensar. Assim que tivermos uma resposta definitiva eu entro em contato.- Falou Tenten já fora do quarto acompanhada de Sakura.

- Façam isso.- Se despediu Seiichi com um sorriso.

- Pensem muito bem, só temos mais algumas semanas, embora ainda estejamos na primavera (N/A: eles estão no mês de maio) mas isso em uma explicação.

Bem assim que falarmos com ele comunicaremos a vocês também.- Se despediu Amai.

- Arigatou.- Falou Sakura em coro com Tenten dando meia volta e indo finalmente em bora para seu apartamento.

Durante o trajeto de volta para casa nem mesmo o fato de estar dirigindo seu maravilhoso carro conseguia dispersá-la de seus pensamentos.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>continua...<em>**

Bem, é isso. :D, bastante humilde eu sei, mas é de coração.


	2. Proposta para Uchiha Sasuke

_- Pensem muito bem, só temos mais algumas semanas, embora ainda estejamos na primavera (N/A: eles estão no mês de maio) mas isso tem uma explicação. Bem assim que falarmos com ele comunicaremos a vocês também.- Se despediu Amai._

_- Arigatou.- Falou Sakura em coro com Tenten dando meia volta e indo finalmente em bora para seu apartamento._

_Durante o trajeto de volta para casa nem mesmo o fato de estar dirigindo seu maravilhoso carro conseguia dispersá-la de seus pensamentos._

* * *

><p><strong>2º capítulo: Proposta para Uchiha Sasuke.<strong>

E agora, o que faria? Não queria ter que viver uma mentira como essa novamente. Já havia feito isso uma vez, logo no inicio de sua carreira, algo que nem gostava de lembrar principalmente por ter sido um fracasso.

A convenceram de que fingir um namoro com Sai, um cantor bem famoso naqueles tempos, lhe renderia mais credibilidade pelo fato de ainda não ter sido vista com nenhuma celebridade em algum _affair_, o que os paparazzis pelo visto adoram.

E rendeu, principalmente quando a mídia descobriu que ele era gay e mantinha um relacionamento com um empresário importante e gostosão do ramo automobilístico. Alguns repórteres sensacionalistas e que a odiavam pela fama de menina boa começaram disparando comentários maldosos dizendo que no lugar de Sai também a trocariam, pois ela era muito sem graça. Oh, a inveja que corrompe o ser humano.

Rendeu mais ainda quando prestaram a devida atenção em seu primeiro carro de luxo, presente de Sai, (o desgraçado ainda era o culpado por sua compulsão por carros) e se deram conta de que era nada mais nada menos do que um dos carros exclusivos de uma das lojas ''do amante'' do seu namorado. Logo a hipótese de um triangulo amoroso surgiu, e outra de que ela aceitava presentes caros desse tipo para aguentar tudo calada. Blasfêmia.

Depois disso demorou para convencer a todos de que não sabia de nada, pois o namoro deles já havia terminado há muito tempo. E é claro que muita gente não acreditou, nem ela acreditaria em uma desculpa tão simples, ainda mais quando se trata de celebridades e todos esperam que você faça coisas incríveis e diferentes das pessoas ''comuns''.

Se dependesse dela teria contado toda a história do falso relacionamento, mas depois de conversar com sua agência percebeu que não era boa ideia. Imagine só: uma atriz bonita e cheia de talento que não é capaz de encontrar um namorado por conta própria. Simplesmente deprimente.

Seu estilo naquela época era bastante diferente, mais desencanada, mas após o ocorrido teve que se policiar, se tornou mais educada, fina e até participava de obras e eventos de caridade, afinal outro deslize poderia comprometer todo seu trabalho e ela gostava de mais do que fazia para botar tudo a perder por culpa das asneiras de segundos. Seus fãs continuaram a apoiando e até os seus repórteres carrascos passaram a vê-la de modo diferente, a tratavam melhor e conseguiu até admiradores. Com toda certeza esse mal veio para o seu bem.

-_'' Ai meu Kami-sama, o que que eu faço?''_

A proposta era realmente tentadora, só não gostava da ideia de ter que fingir ser namorada desse tal Sasuke, mas tinha que admitir que pelo cachê que ofereceram isso parecia ser um mini mini detalhe. Tá certo que ele era todo um espécime masculino, alto, bonito e _muito _sensual, com sua pele branquinha que parecia tão macia, seus músculos marcados, seus olhos intensos, mas pelo que diziam era frio, arrogante e muito soberbo_ e ela não suportava pessoas assim_ e tinha uma mania irritante de falar pouco, completamente o oposto à ela.

Eram tantas suas divagações que nem percebeu que já havia chegado ao apartamento. Estava exausta, precisava descansar.

- Que dia mais cheio.- Resmungou Sakura ao entrar com Tenten em seu encalço.

Retirou os sapatos e os deixou largados em um canto. Depois a faxineira os recolheria.

Se jogou no sofá.

- É mesmo, tô acabada.- Concordou Tenten se sentando em outro sofá retirando os sapatos e se acomodando confortavelmente.

- Não sei se vou aceitar Tenten.- Sakura falou do além após alguns minutos de silêncio. A verdade é que mesmo que quisesse não conseguia esquecer do assunto nem ao menos se distrair. Era meio paranoico mas tudo isso a deixava confusa e indecisa.

- Eu sei que tudo isso é inesperado, inclusive pra mim, eles se negaram a adiantar alguma coisa por telefone quando me ligaram, mas como sua agente eu tenho que pensar pelo lado mais lucrativo e temos que admitir que é um cachê muito bom.

- Eu sei mas você sabe que não é isso que me preocupa. Esqueceu o que aconteceu da ultima vez que eu tive que fingir uma coisa desse tipo?- Perguntou exaltada se sentando no sofá rapidamente, era incrível como a simples lembrança do ocorrido conseguia tirá-la do sério.

- Ei eu não esqueci, mas acho que você está se preocupando demais e antes da hora. Esse Sasuke não tem jeito de ser gay não, muito pelo contrário, e as coisas que já ouvi sobre ele olha, sem comentários.- Comentou com olhos sonhadores olhando para o nada, com certeza tentando imaginar todos os rumores dos quais tinha conhecimento. ''_Se isso for verdade como será que ele..._

-Tenten!

- Hun?

- Quer parar com esses pensamentos sujos.- Repreendeu Sakura corada, a verdade é que ela também já tinha escutado algumas histórias não apta para menores sobre o Uchiha e muitas pareciam sobrenaturais. ''_Que ser humano na terra consegue fazer isso, é meio impos..._

_- _Sakura!

- Que?

- Da próxima vez que me tirar da minha fantasia que seja ao menos pra me falar alguma coisa e não pra ficar vegetando.- Falou com uma gota.

- Tá bom, eu só me distrair. Eu só queria lembrar que o Sai também parecia bem macho tá, não se esqueça que muitos famosos são incubados por causa da profissão e da mídia, mas todos escorregam no quiabo sem que ninguém saiba ou desconfie.- Falou com tom de voz tétrico fulminando um ponto imaginário na parede da frente. O tanto de homem gostoso e gilete que existia por ai devia ser considerado um crime_'' e desperdício'', _do ponto de vista puramente feminino é claro.

- Er-r, tá bom eu te entendo tá? Só que não significa que vai acontecer o mesmo justamente com ele, aliás vai ser muito bom para os negócios.- Falou voltando a assumir uma postura profissional, mas deixando bem claro o quanto a divertia toda a situação.

- Tá eu sei, mas eu também não gosto nem um pouco dos outros comentários em relação a ele. Dizem que é frio, calado, quase um robô. Mas que ele é gostoso ele é.- Sakura falou com um sorriso malicioso, lembrando da imagem do Uchiha que viu há alguns dias em um outdoor no centro, além da imagem da bendita capa de revista que insistia em voltar em sua mente cada vez que fechava os olhos quase como um ato automático, algo simplesmente perturbador tendo em conta que era a imagem de um completo desconhecido, comível, mas ainda assim desconhecido.

- Em relação a frieza eu tenho certeza que isso não é problema, você da um jeito de esquentar ele rapidinho.- Falou displicentemente mas com um tom de malicia facilmente percebido por Sakura que corou na mesma hora, mais ainda pela frase cheia de conotações eróticas que não estavam totalmente erradas.

- Mas isso não vem ao caso. Digamos que eu aceite, ainda tem o risco dele não aceitar.- Falou tentando quase de forma desesperada mudar de assunto.

- É verdade, mas olhe por esse lado Sakura, se esse contrato for firmado a única coisa que vocês vão ter que fazer é fingir, e nisso você já é experiente.- Comentou brincalhona e logo após recebeu uma almofada voadora na cara.

- ''_Mas eu nem o conheço''- _E se perdeu em pensamentos.

Toda essa insegurança se devia a esse insignificante fato. Não conhecê-lo. Não sabia nada sobre ele além das coisas que ouvia, no caso fofocas, e todos sabemos que a maioria dos rumores são apenas isso e sem nenhum fundamento. Não era ao menos fã de seus trabalhos e desde já deveria começaria a pesquisar pelo que percebeu. Só sabia coisas fúteis e sem importância do tipo ultimo trabalho, que estava sendo divulgado agora, e ultima namorada. Esse ultimo poderia afirmar com certeza que sabia, por que agora se dava conta de que conhecia a dita cuja.

Pelo que falavam dele e o que sabia dela poderia afirmar que eram tal para qual, ou são, enfim. A pessoa mais nojenta e insuportável que já teve o desprazer de conhecer, ''_Karin'' _, uma apresentadora de muita credibilidade atualmente por seus programas tão cheios de banalidades (salvo algumas poucas coisas, e quando digo poucas são poucas _mesmo_) e estúpidos quanto ela. Sua rival.

- Se importa se eu ligar a Tv?- Tenten.

- Não, sem problemas.- Falou saindo de seus pensamentos e se levantando do sofá.- Eu vou dormir que estou muito cansada. Boa noite.- Se despediu já andando pelo longo corredor em direção ao quarto.

-Boa.- Correspondeu a despedida e depois de se ajeitar o mais comodamente no sofá pegou a agenda de trabalho de Sakura e se pôs a trabalhar a pesar de estar cansada tinha algumas coisas pendentes para o dia seguinte. ''_Eu ganho muito bem pra isso então mãos a obra''._

**Dia seguinte. Tókio, bairro Ginza.**

Escritório de Koiyama Seiichi e Kiyomori Amai.

- Bem Uchiha-san, queremos negociar sobre a campanha que vamos fazer. É para a coleção de inverno de 2012 da Donna Karan, e queremos você como um de nossos modelos.- Se pronunciou Seiichi de forma cortês, tratando de ir direto ao assunto, sem rodeios como o tal Uchiha parecia gostar. Não estava fazendo só para agradá-lo, claro, mas sabia que se o tratasse bem, atendesse às suas exigências seria mais fácil firmar o abençoado contrato, e acabar com aquele encontro tanto quanto ele queria.

- Hn, me chame de Sasuke.- Mais que um pedido mais bem parecia uma ordem. Sua voz era grave, levemente rouca e extremamente sexy.

Amai não sabia se ele fazia de propósito ou não, mas mesmo não gostando nem um pouco de sua atitude altiva ainda era toda uma mulher que admirava homens como ele ''_tão selvagens''_. Pensou enquanto se ajeitava na cadeira cruzando uma de suas longas pernas. Não o conhecia no mais mínimo, mas pelas coisas que ouvira dele sim que imaginava como seria seu comportamento. Arrogante, esnobe e tremendamente orgulhoso além de sério, todo um problema a longo prazo, mas quente o necessário para passar um tempo. Mas não era hora de pensar nisso muito menos com ele que era seu cliente ao qual ainda não suportava.

- Claro, Sasuke-san.- Falou Seiichi com o cenho levemente franzido em desagrado, porém tentando não transparecer para o Uchiha. Não é preciso dizer que falhou miseravelmente na tentativa.

Sasuke por sua vez permaneceu indiferente as reações claramente hostis de seus contratantes. No fundo até lhe divertia, preferia mil vezes a falsidade cortês e polida à exagerada atenção que recebia de gente querendo praticamente lamber o chão onde pisava. Tinha experiência em reconhecer e decifrar as diferentes emoções das pessoas, algo totalmente irônico para alguém que parecia desprovido de todas elas. Mas não é como se lhe importasse.

- E o que eu teria que fazer exatamente?- Perguntou Sasuke indiferente. Estava acostumado àqueles procedimentos, pois já fizera diversas campanhas publicitárias, mas não deixava de ser chato _'' e irritante''._

- Comerciais, divulgação, comparecimentos em eventos da marca e relacionados a ela.- Respondeu ele.

- E de quanto estamos falando?- Perguntou Hozuki Suigetsu, seu acessor, com um sorriso de escárnio nos lábios.

Era toda uma cobra rasteira, baixa, sem escrúpulos e com muitas ambições. Representava um papel, como quase todos no meio em que trabalhavam.

- Não estamos falando disso Suigetsu.- Sua voz saiu arrastada e a ameaça era facilmente percebida em cada sílaba. Sasuke o fulminou, sério, simplesmente não lhe agradava para nada essa extrema obsessão de Suigetsu pelo valor monetário de seus trabalhos. Se supõe que era ele quem deveria ser o maior interessado e não seu assessor que parecia se importar apenas com os cifrões de seus cachês, muito inconveniente e oportunista, o fazia sentir como se estivesse lucrando as suas costas, sem querer parecer sentimental já estava farto disso, mas devia admitir que quando Suigetsu se empenhava fazia bem seu trabalho.

- Bastante eu garanto, mas isso será acertado depois de todos os outros detalhes.- Informou rapidamente percebendo a tensão no ambiente após a inesperada pergunta do Hozuki.

- Quais as condições do contrato?- Perguntou Sasuke cansado. Tinha acabado de sair da gravação de seu último comercial com outra marca. Seu contrato mal havia se findado e já estava negociando outro. Verdadeiramente um saco.

- Você terá que se comprometer com a marca, mas não inteiramente. Ficará livre para participar de projetos como filmes, campanhas de carid...

- Disso eu já sei, alguma condição especial?- Perguntou impaciente, sabia já de todo esse blá blá blá, só queria ir para casa e desfrutar de uma tranquila noite de sono com há muito não fazia.

Ultimamente vinha aliviando a tensão de uma forma mais enérgica, se é que me entendem.

_''Hn''. _Um sorriso de lado apareceu com o último pensamento. A loira da noite passada não estava nada mal, talvez reconsiderasse a ideia de ir pra casa, definitivamente o descanso podia esperar mais um pouco.

- Na verdade sim.- Se pronunciou Amai atraindo a atenção dos três, não via motivo para tanta enrolação se o principal ponto da reunião era justamente aquele e pelo visto cabia a ela informar aos convidados da ideia brilhante, não era como o fim do mundo, o pior que poderia acontecer era o Uchiha dizer não, no caso dele ''hn'', que seja.

Prosseguiu:

- Você vai fazer essa campanha juntamente com outra pessoa. Nós já falamos com ela, mas ainda não sabemos sua resposta definitiva. Bom, você e ela teriam que aparecer juntos em eventos sociais como se fossem um casal, pois teriam que fingir um relacionamento.- Explicou rápido mas claramente, o Uchiha não era lerdo então entenderia o que os termos 'casal' e 'relacionamento' implicavam. Na verdade ele não pareceu tão abalado quanto a Haruno, pra que mentir em sua face não se distinguia nada, além de ter uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitas levemente arqueada, o que significava no mínimo algum interesse pelo assunto. Bom, ao menos isso.

- E quem é ela?- Voltou a falar Suigetsu visivelmente interessado pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. Até que estava uma reunião amena.

- Haruno Sakura. A Flor do Japão.- Esclareceu Seiichi com um pequeno sorriso.

Sasuke ficou em silêncio, talvez avaliando a ideia. Não a conhecia pessoalmente mas sabia de quem se tratava. Se não estava enganado era a mulher de cabeleira exótica do novo encarte de perfumes da Dior. Tinha que admitir que era uma boa atriz e também muito bonita, mas ele não estava disposto a fingir nada desse tipo, tinha acabado de terminar um namoro e não queria ter sua imagem ligada a ninguém, principalmente se fosse a meninas boas com certo grau de parentesco com a barbie, ou seria Moranguinho?. Se bem que por outro lado ela era tão famosa quanto ele o que significa que não tentaria nada as suas custas, até porque ela também lucraria com isso não apenas monetariamente falando. Quantas revistas e programas de TV estariam dispostos a pagar um bom preço por entrevistas de um casal tão invejado? Sim porque com certeza isso é o que seriam, pelo tanto de fãs dele e sem dúvida os dela muitas seriam as oportunidades e mais portas abertas. Seria ótimo para suas carreiras.

- Vamos pensar no assunto.- Falou Sasuke de forma cortante enquanto se levantava junto com Suigetsu, dando por encerrada a reunião.

- Pense, esperaremos sua ligação.- Disse Seiichi se despedindo com apertos de mão assim como Amai acompanhando-os até o elevador, voltando para o escritório logo em seguida.

- Agora só falta esperar.- Comentou Amai em tom satisfeito após a ida dos dois clientes, observando pela imensa janela adornada por cortinas bege o movimento da imensidão de carros lá em baixo.

- E creio que não esperaremos muito.- Concordou Seiichi após voltar com um grande sorriso, compartilhando da mesma sensação de dever cumprido.

Estava quase certo de que aceitariam a proposta, ele trabalhou minunciosamente e sabia que ela era irrecusável.

Agora só faltava esperar e rezar para que seus queridos modelos opinassem o mesmo.

.

.

.

.

_**continua...**_

* * *

><p>Yo, segundo cap. bem curtinho e sem muita emoção, os primeiros são assim mesmo só pra explicar as coisas.<p>

A história começa mesmo lá pro quarto cap. que eu já tenho pronto assim como o terceiro, só falta vergonha na cara pra passar pro note. XD

Bem, eu queria ter feito o capítulo maior, mas desistir pois queria postar logo,é que demorei demais.

Assim como o outro esse é bem humilde, mas continua sendo de coração.

Obrigada pelas reviews à Lily , Leitoras Fant's e Isabela.

Poucas, mas de muita qualidade.

Sem mais,

Yanni~


	3. Resolvendo um pepino

_- Vamos pensar no assunto.- Falou Sasuke de forma cortante enquanto se levantava junto com Suigetsu, dando por encerrada a reunião._

_- Pense, esperaremos sua ligação.- Disse Seiichi se despedindo com apertos de mão assim como Amai acompanhando-os até o elevador, voltando para o escritório logo em seguida._

_- Agora só falta esperar.- Comentou Amai em tom satisfeito após a ida dos dois clientes, observando pela imensa janela adornada por cortinas bege o movimento da imensidão de carros lá em baixo._

_- E creio que não esperaremos muito.- Concordou Seiichi após voltar com um grande sorriso, compartilhando da mesma sensação de dever cumprido._

_Estava quase certo de que aceitariam a proposta, ele trabalhou minunciosamente e sabia que ela era irrecusavel._

_Agora só faltava esperar e rezar para que seus queridos modelos opinassem o mesmo._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>3º capítulo: Resolvendo um pepino.<strong>

**_5 dias depois..._**

Acordou com os raios de sol batendo em seu rosto livremente devido a presença de uma enorme janela aberta onde deveria haver uma cortina fechada.'' _Merda!''. _

Ouviu passos no corredor e segundos depois o barulho do ranger da porta se abrindo. Se dignou a olhar o intruso após perceber o singelo aroma a café e algo parecido a ''_ovos?''._ Virou na cama rapidamente para visualizar uma disposta Tenten com uma bandeja em mãos farta de coisas gostosas para um café da manhã que poderia matar a fome de 3 pessoas facilmente.

- Ohayou!- Cantarolou a morena entusiasmada enquanto deixava a bandeja em cima do criado mudo ao lado da grande cama box spring de um pulcro branco, adornada por finos lençóis de seda azul céu e almofadas de plumas de ganso.

- Bom dia. Tinha que me acordar tão cedo?- Resmungou ainda meio grogue pelo sono.

- Que cedo o quê, já são 10 horas.

- Tudo isso?- Perguntou sem se importar muito enquanto se sentava na cama e passava as mãos para ajeitar os fios rebeldes de seus rosado cabelo.

- Mas você está livre mesmo então não tem problema ne.- Falou se sentando no rumo da janela em uma das pontas inferiores da cama.

- Então por que me acordou?- Perguntou com uma gota sem entender a atitude de Tenten que se sentava no outro extremo da cama visivelmente tentando evitar qualquer tipo de contato tanto físico quanto visual quase a tratando como uma leprosa, logo mais efusiva que o normal.

- Er, porque eu tinha que falar com você, mas não precisa ser nesse exato momento, come primeiro.- Falou tratando de ocultar o nervosismo que a assolou ao entrar naquele quarto. Teria ela assinado sua sentença de morte? ''_Kami!''_

- Hn. Tá bom.- Aceitou sem mais pegando a bandeja com o café ao seu lado para passar a comer calmamente. Hm, estava delicioso.

- Então Sakura, você já tomou sua decisão? O prazo já tá terminando.- Comentou depois de um tempo atraindo a atenção da rosada que estava muito entretida na comida. A entedia muito bem, a coitada esteve tão ocupada nos últimos tempos que nem tempo para tomar um desejum decente sobrava.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não. Tá difícil viu?- Respondeu para depois tomar um gole de suco de maçã.

- Sei.- Concordou distraidamente.

- Tá legal, a comida tá muito boa mas porque você fez isso?- Perguntou alguns minutos depois voltando a quebrar o silêncio que havia se instalado, algo inaceitável em um cômodo onde havia duas verdadeiras tagarelas. Sim, por que isso elas eram. Ela e Tenten consideravam falar tão importante quanto a mesma ação de respirar.

- Isso o que?- Perguntou deixando a confusão transparecer.

- Trouxe meu café na cama. Normalmente a primeira coisa que faz assim que me acorda é me enxotar daqui.- Sakura tratou de explicar o óbvio sem rolar os olhos.

- É né?- Comentou Tenten sem graça se afastando ainda mais quase caindo no processo.

Sakura percebeu aquele gesto e achou curioso. Tenten estava fugindo dela como quem foge do mesmíssimo diabo, algo no mínimo estranho. Agora a pergunta que não queria calar: ''_Por que?''_.

- Tá bom, pode soltar. O que foi?- Indagou parando de comer lançando à amiga um olhar desconfiado. Sabia que a morena trazia algo entre as mãos.

- Já ia esquecendo, hihi. Eu sei que é seu dia de folga, mas eu marquei um compromisso pra hoje à noite.- Falou hesitante quase se embolando nas palavras se levantando da cama tão rápido que Sakura mal percebera, olhando pra ela como se fosse a chapeuzinho querendo escapar do lobo mal.

- E o que seria?- Animou Tenten a prosseguir com um aceno de mão, enquanto dava um longo gole com o fim de acabar seu suco.

Não é como se fosse a primeira vez, sempre que recebia convites em dias folga e, se não tivesse algo melhor pra fazer, aceitava sem nenhum problema. Se fosse só isso não havia motivos para Tenten estar tão nervosa.

- Uma entrevista. No programa da Karin.- Soltou finalmente puxando um grande travesseiro da cama para se proteger, caso Sakura resolvesse brincar de tiro ao alvo com ela, ela sendo o alvo claro.

Esperou um vaso, a bandeja do café e até mesmo o enorme urso de pelúcia que ficava encostado em um canto. Mas definitivamente não estava preparada para receber um jato de suco de maçã no meio da fuça ao baixar a guarda por um instante.

Muita tosse.

Uma Tenten sem reação.

E uma Sakura se '' afogando'' com o resto do suco que não foi usado para dar banho na morena.

.

.

.

.

_**Apartamento de Uchiha Sasuke.**_

- Vamos Sasuke.- Chamou Suigetsu impaciente no que parecia ser a sexta vez em menos de dois minutos.

- Hn.- Mas bem grunhiu Sasuke em resposta saindo do banheiro despreocupado passando de Suigetsu olimpicamente.

_-_ Não podemos chegar atrasados. Esse é seu último compromisso e o contrato com essa marca acaba. Além do mais se você se atrasar mais uma vez o Orochimaru **me** mata. - Comentou com cascadinhas saindo dos olhos formando mentalmente a imagem do produtor da campanha, Orochi-_jackson_-maru, afundado em seu terninho rosa choque porpurinado.

Algo, de longe, muito traumatizante.

Tremia só de lembrar da última bronca que levou daquela cobra ao deixar _'' a estrela cintilante da constelação ''_ chegar tarde de novo.

Pensou internamente tentando, e quase conseguindo, imitar de forma perfeita o que mais parecia o sibilo daquela cobra pedófila ao falar do seu _Sasuke-kun._ (Sim. O Orochimaru também é gay. Tô revelando todo mundo XD.)

- Vamos.- Falou se dirigindo calmamente para o elevador como quem não se importa em chegar tarde a um evento importante, _mais uma vez._

A verdade é que Sasuke não dava a mínima pra isso, de fato não era problema dele, afinal se quisessem terminar o trabalho com ele obviamente teriam que esperá-lo.

- Até que enfim. Pensei até que tivesse morrido afogado no vaso sanitário.- Comentou cínico apressando o passo para se por ao lado dele, ignorando o olhar que recebeu que dizia claramente que calasse a puta boca se não quisesse ficar desempregado.

Se havia uma coisa que Sasuke suportava bem menos que idiotas eram idiotas que não paravam de falar, o que ele achava uma ação praticamente desnecessária. Logo ele foi acabar com o que considerava o mais estúpido de todos e que infelizmente tinha que usar como chaveiro.

Chegaram ao estacionamento do edifício e rapidamente montaram em um dos tantos carros que havia ali. Sem mais delongas partiram para sabe-se lá onde, para voltar sabe-se lá que horas. (ó.õ)

.

.

.

.

_**Emissora de TV, Tokyo Sat. Rec-03**_

- Ah, não! Não, não e não.

- Mas Karin...

- Já disse que não Kin. Não há quem me faça entrevistar essa... essa mulherzinha, de jeito nenhum.- Falava enquanto andava a passos rápidos até o local onde gravaria seu programa._ Droga! _Faltavam 10 minutos e nem maquiada estava ainda.

- Karin, eu não estou falando pra você se tornar a melhor amiga dela, é só para entrevistá-la. Esse é o seu trabalho afinal!- Kin tentava convencê-la, inutilmente, a aceitar sua convidada.

Por que a produção não convidava alguém de quem Karin fosse fã só pra variar. Mas não! Claro que não! Tinham que chamar o bendito ser humano que ela mais odiava e desejava com todo seu ser ver a anos luz de distância, de preferência de baixo da terra. E ela? Ela que se virasse para acalmar o dragão, já que era assessora de Karin.

- Não!- Repetiu com voz aguda como se essa palavra fosse o suficiente e não tivesse sido repitida umas trinta vezes, ou mais, nos últimos 15 minutos.

- Ai ai.- Suspirou impaciente massageando as têmporas para acalmar a dor que já estava se formando, tentando manter a calma e o profissionalismo, o que era bastante difícil lidando com pessoas imaturas que não tinham nada na cabeça além de espaço e mesmo assim insistiam em não deixar a razão entrar.

- Eu não suporto ela e todos aqui já estão cansados de saber.- Resmungou abrindo furiosamente a porta de seu amplo camarim.

Só de ouvir o nome da maldita rosada _chiclete_, o tempo fechava. Definitivamente seu santo não batia com o dela fazia muito, na verdade foi ódio à primeira vista a relação das duas. Toda essa situação a deixava com dor de cabeça e mal humor, mais do que o habitual é claro.

- É, mas todos aqui esperam que você seja profissional. Você sabe que não tem mais jeito, ela já confirmou que virá. Além do mais foi um pedido dos fãs.- Tentou fazer a outra entrar em razão.

Já estava se fartando de tanto drama por algo, ao seu ver, tão insignificante, mas que se tornou toda uma odisseia graças ao exagero de Karin, ainda mais pelos cochichos que já estavam se formando graças a falta de descrição da ruiva.

- Que se danem. Não é meu problema.- Falou pausadamente querendo deixar bem claro que sua paciência estava se esgotando.

Aquela história toda não lhe agradava para nada, todos sem exceção sabiam de sua rixa com Sakura, mas pareciam ignorar que mexer na ferida, ainda fresca e latejando, não seria uma boa ideia. O que mais teria que fazer para mostrar que estava falando sério? Desenhar?

- Claro que sim, por que esses são os fãs que assistem ao **seu **programa.

- Olha Kin, eu sei que não tenho como me livrar sem que isso custe caro, mas custava me avisar com antecedência para que eu me preparasse?- Cedeu por fim resignada e bem mais calma, enquanto se levantava já arrumada e saía do camarim sendo seguida por Kin. (enquanto elas discutiam a put..., quer dizer Karin, tava tentando fazer milagre se arrumando pro tal programa.)

- Tá bom, da próxima vez.- Concordou satisfeita. Até que dessa vez foi mais rápido convencê-la, pensou que demoraria mais de uma hora e com promessa de aumento como da última vez.

- Espero que não haja uma próxima vez.

- Você sabe que haverá.

- Me deixa sonhar ao menos?- Sarcasmo.

- Karin-san!- Chamou por ela a assistente de produção indo até onde estava para entregar as fichas (ou sabe-se lá o nome disso ó.õ) que continham as informações do programa que seria gravado daqui há alguns minutos para ir ao ar na semana seguinte.

Hoje, o programa especial com a estrela convidada Haruno Sakura, seria ao vivo. E prometia.

- Obrigada.- Agradeceu falsamente praticamente arrancando os negocinhos das mãos da tímida e acuada assistente. (XD)

- Quer saber? Já que vou ter que aturar toda essa palhaçada nada melhor do que arranjar um jeito de me divertir. Avise ao Sasori que receberei a Haruno hoje, mas eu formulo as perguntas.- Soltou finalmente a ideia que vinha lhe rondando a cabeça.

Não é como se nunca tivesse feito isso, de fato fazia quase sempre mas nunca com Sakura. Vontade nunca lhe faltou, mas segundo Akasuna no Sasori, seu chefe, era uma questão de ética e toda essa baboseira.

Nunca se importou por que não havia nada relacionado àquela mulher que lhe interessasse, até por que as perguntas que normalmente fazia a ela bem já poderiam ser consideradas pessoais, mas jamais foram formuladas por ela.

Mas agora,ha, agora seria diferente. Ela mesma se encarregaria de escolher as perguntas e deixar a Haruno, no mínimo, em uma situação constrangedora. Descontaria sua frustração nela e ponto. Estava decidido.

- Fazer o que?- Aceitou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Karin e seus planos mirabolantes. Estava certa de que um dia ela pagaria muito caro por cutucar a onça com vara curta, por que duvidava que a Haruno, por mais cara de anjo que tivesse, fosse deixar Karin humilhá-la assim, sem mais.

E quando esse dia chegasse é claro que ela estaria por perto, pois quando Karin fazia merda era ela quem sempre acabava limpando.

.

.

.

.

**_Com Sakura e Tenten._**

- Cof cof cof!

- Calma Sakura, respira!

Tenten reagiu assim que o choque inicial passou e logo correu para ajudar a amiga que já estava tomando uma tonalidade de um roxo meio azulado, não muito saudável. A situação era por si muito cômica, tirando o fato é claro de a protagonista da estória estar quase morrendo sufocada, mas não é como se algo mais grave fosse acontecer com ela, se não a fic acabaria então...

- Toma aqui, tenta beber vai.- Tenten gesticulava freneticamente enquanto passava para Sakura um dos copos que estava em cima da bandeja cheio com água da torneira do banheiro,(onde aproveitou pra se lavar), que correu para buscar após perceber que os murros que dava na costa da rosada não estavam adiantando de nada.

Estava mais do que desesperada, já estava nervosa com o simples fato da notícia sobre o programa, imagine agora que tecnicamente fora culpa dela a outra estar naquele estado.

Sakura olhou para copo com expressão assustada, ainda tossindo mas bem menos que antes, se repetindo mentalmente que fora um liquido demoníaco como aquele, disfarçadamente denominado de suco de maçã, que a deixara naquela situação vergonhosa. Decidiu aceitar o copo, afinal não era como se tivesse outra opção, pois daquele jeito em que estava não poderia pensar com clareza e muito menos escolher o método que queria para ser salva.

Devagar e tratando de não expulsar a água para fora, foi tomando pouco a pouco tentando controlar a tosse e o incômodo bolo na garganta. Percebeu satisfeita que estava funcionando e dentro de poucos segundo deixou o copo, agora vazio, de lado e respirou como nunca antes havia feito.

Ai, como é bom estar viva.

- Melhorou?- Perguntou Tenten aliviada ao ver a Haruno sorrindo de orelha a orelha como se tivesse acabado de ganhar um Oscar, pelo simples mas significante fato de estar respirando de novo.

Viu a amiga perder o sorriso e virar a cabeça de forma mecânica e tétrica na sua direção. Com toda a emoção de ver a amiga viva esqueceu de que quem poderia estar morta daqui a alguns minutos seria ela.

''_Merda.''_

- Tenten.- Mais que um chamado pareceu um aviso claro para ela sair correndo, mas não foi isso que fez.

Com toda dignidade que ainda tinha, o resto que sobrou após aceitar o convite para o programa, foi contornando a cama até chegar ao lado de Sakura que estava suada e corada devido ao pequeno incidente.

Quase como um domador rondando o leão para domá-lo, se aproximou até sentar a uma distância de um palmo, tudo isso baixo a atenta mirada da Haruno.

Surpresa foi o que se pode distinguir nas finas feições de Sakura ao receber nos braços uma desconsolada Tenten que chorava a mais não poder como se sua vida dependesse disso, e de fato dependia.

Apele para a pena e compaixão das pessoas e veja como lágrimas e cara de anjo fazem milagres.

- Me des-culpe.- A voz entrecortada saia baixa, quase um susurro.

- Ten-chan.

- Desculpa mesmo, eu não devia ter aceitado o convite sem o seu consentimento eu sei.- Falou de maneira atropelada.

- Ten.

- Eu só achei que seria bom, era um ótimo cachê, e você sabe que eu não suporto a Karin tanto quanto você então...- Seguiu tagarelando sem parar, ignorando a expressão impaciente que Sakura adquiriu depois da segunda frase.

- Então eu vou entender se você me demitir, eu sei que eu mereço e que...

-TENTEN!- Será que ela não calaria a merda da boca nunca mais?

- Hn?- Murmurou se encolhendo em um canto já longe de Sakura. Sua amiga sim que dava medo quando se irritava.

- Eu já entendi tá legal? Será que dar pra calar a boca?- Perguntou olhando para morena de forma compreensiva, empregando um tom utilizado por uma mãe para repreender sua filha de 6 anos.

- Entendeu? então não tá com raiva de mim?- Perguntou esperançada se incorporando da cama a contornando novamente para parar desta vez do outro lado de Sakura.

- Não com você, se bem que você merece.- Comentou de forma displicente já cansada de tanta confusão.

Pelo rabo do olho pode perceber o pequeno sorriso no rosto da morena, dando a entender que compreendera a desculpa muda que deu a ela.

- Obrigada.- Agradeceu se jogando na cama e abraçando sua irmã, o que Sakura era para ela.

- Mas da próxima vez vê se me consulta antes de aceitar qualquer coisa relacionada àquela vaca ruiva.- Resmungou fechando a cara e apertando os punhos, após olhar ao redor e reparar na bagunça em que se encontrava seu antes impecável quarto. Só de lembrar do motivo que levou a tamanho desastre a vontade que tinha era de fazer um orçamento e mandar para aquela vadia para pagar pelos reparos que ela ia precisar fazer. Porque a culpa sem dúvida era dela, da Karin.

- Não fiz isso justamente porque sabia que você não ia aceitar, mas eu como sua assessora tenho que ver o que é melhor para sua carreira Sak.

- Eu sei. Mas por que justo no programa dela?- Perguntou enquanto se levantava indo em direção ao banheiro de sua luxuosa suíte.

- É o que dá mais audiência, além de ser em horário nobre.- Respondeu enquanto a seguia parando para se encostar no batente da porta assim que chegou nesta.

- Você sabe que não vai dar certo.- Falou fazendo uma cara de evidente nojo e pela primeira vez no dia não dirigida à Karin, não completamente ao menos.

Parada em frente ao espelho analisando seu babydoll da Hello Kitty manchado, agora, por algo parecido a suco e baba, é que percebia o estado deplorável em que se encontrava.

Seu cabelo emaranhado, sua roupa suja, sua cama provavelmente estaria nas mesmas condições, ao menos uma parte dela, e suas costas doendo horrores graças aos singelos tapas que sua amiga faixa preta na maioria das artes maciais (pelo menos as que usavam faixas como método de aprovação) fez o favor de desferir para tentar salvar sua vida, vale lembrar que não conseguiu, mas o que importa é a intenção.

- É só ser profissional e ignorar tudo o que ela fizer ou disser.- Sugeriu calmamente.

- É muito fácil falar, mas meio impossível. Só a presença dela me irrita.

- Contanto que você não dê trela.- Aconselhou sabiamente, mas confirmou que só aquela frase não adiantaria ao perceber a expressão irredutivel de Sakura.

- Então pensa nos seus fãs. A maioria do público dela vai lá hoje só pra ver você, tenho certeza.- Animou com um pequeno sorriso ao conseguir seu objetivo que era nada mais nada menos que abrandar Sakura. A coitada estava tão tensa que era possível perceber pela linha da coluna totalmente reta.

Sabia que a simples menção dos fãs da rosada a deixaria mais confiante.

- Tá bom.- Concordou com um suspiro resignado e um sincero sorriso.

- Eu sabia que com isso ia te convencer.- Falou dando passos até abraçar sua amiga, que continuava apoiada na pia enxugando o rosto.

Sabia que Sakura dava importância demais aos fãs como para defraudá-los, sendo eles considerados por ela os responsáveis pelo sucesso que fazia, aqueles que a colocaram no topo onde brilhava agora.

- Mas eu vou logo avisando, se ela me provocar ela vai ter.- Falou simplesmente para deixar claro que o fato de ter aceitado ir não significava que aturaria o que Karin provavelmente tinha preparado para ela, que intuía que não era nada bom.

Se soltou do cálido abraço da morena e se dirigiu ao box da habitação ligando o chuveiro.

- Legal, não esperaria menos de você.- Alentou Tenten de forma passiva, se dirigindo para fora do banheiro fechando a porta em seguida.

Passando pelo cenário da comédia anterior se dirigindo para fora, anotou mentalmente chamar a diarista para limpar a bagunça.

Já na sala, pegou seu equipado celular e discou o número da produção do programa para acertar os últimos detalhes.

Enquanto conversava com alguém que parecia ser seu amigo pelo tom pessoal e amigável da conversa, Tenten não pode evitar pensar em como seria a noite.

Sem dúvida todo um espetáculo que ela estava certa de que veria de camarote.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>continua...<strong>_

Bem. outro cap. pequeno é que queria postar logo e não tinha como fazer um maior.

tô doente , nem fui para o colégio hoje a aproveitei para atualizar.

Não gosto de caps. pequenos, mas o próximo vai ter muita informação então resolvi dividir.

O cap que vem terá como foco o bendito programa então vai ser cheio de confusões e planos mirabolantes_. _Pelo menos eu vou tentar que seja. meu estilo de escrever é meio bobo e meu humor é meio negro, a maioria das coisas que escrevo são coisas que falo com meus amigos, que turma mais rara eu sei. XD

Agradecendo as reviews à:

**HOLLYDAY**- ei, espero que ainda esteja ai, num desiste de mim não. qualquer toque que quiser me dar pode mandar eu deixo XD. Opiniões, dúvidas, qualquer coisa. Obrigada por ler.

**Leitora Fant's**- yo, outro cap curto. Se você ainda estiver acompanhando a fic ficarei muito feliz. É meio difícil pra mim atualizar tão rápido, admito que estou me superando. Tenho problema nos tendões e meus braços incham, mas faço o impossível para comparecer. Muito obrigada.

**Isabela**- Yo garota, que bom que tá gostando. Não tenho muito jeito com isso de responder reviews então não liga não, mas faço o que posso. Coitada da Sakura mesmo, a pobre é um para raio pra garotos problemas, mas com um pretendente como o Sasuke eu não me importaria nem um pouco.

Que bom que gosta do meu jeito de escrever, confesso que isso é o que mais me preocupa, fico com medo de que os leitores não entendam o que quero dizer. Bem, então qualquer coisa me avisa pode ser, opiniões são muito bem vindas. Obrigada.

Sem mais,

Yanni~


	4. Uma noite muito longa

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence**__, __**mas a estória é inteiramente minha.**_

_- Mas eu vou logo avisando, se ela me provocar ela vai ter.- Falou simplesmente para deixar claro que o fato de ter aceitado ir não significava que aturaria o que Karin provavelmente tinha preparado para ela, que intuía que não era nada bom._

_Se soltou do cálido abraço da morena e se dirigiu ao box da habitação ligando o chuveiro._

_- Legal, não esperaria menos de você.- Alentou Tenten de forma passiva, se dirigindo para fora do banheiro fechando a porta em seguida._

_Passando pelo cenário da comédia anterior se dirigindo para fora, anotou mentalmente chamar a diarista para limpar a bagunça._

_Já na sala, pegou seu equipado celular e discou o número da produção do programa para acertar os últimos detalhes._

_Enquanto conversava com alguém que parecia ser seu amigo pelo tom pessoal e amigável da conversa, Tenten não pode evitar pensar em como seria a noite. _

_Sem dúvida todo um espetáculo que ela estava certa de que veria de camarote._

* * *

><p><strong>4º capítulo: Uma noite muito longa.<strong>

Oito horas depois da notícia, Tenten foi a Tokyo Sat encarregada de supervisionar a arrumação do camarim que seria cedido a Sakura e averiguar se eles estavam cumprindo a lista de exigências que a Haruno fez questão de exigir ué, só para fuder com a paciência deles. 100 toalhinhas de rosto na cor rosa bebê com detalhes de cerejeira bordadas a mão, velas aromáticas relaxantes de camomila, balas sabor quiuí ( é assim que escreve?), e entre outras coisas bombásicas e necessárias como essas, sim como não.

- Hina!- Gritou sorridente acenando em direção a tímida jovem de olhos perolados que vinha de encontro a ela.

- Oi Ten-chan.- Se aproximou com toda confiança que havia entre as duas e a recebeu com um caloroso abraço que estranhou a um ou outro funcionário que passava por ali.

Hyuuga Hinata. Assistente de produção do programa '' X3ME K ''.(é o programa da Karin mas num sei d onde saiu isso ú.ú) Seu sonho acima de qualquer coisa era virar cantora e mostrar a todos sua música que era o que fazia de melhor, mas por enquanto se contentava com um trabalho de merda com uma 'patroa' pior que a madrasta da cinderela.

Sabia que não seria fácil conseguir o que queria ainda mais com tanta concorrência, mas por isso trabalhava ali, a espera de uma oportunidade afinal tudo se tratava de fazer contatos. Estava decidida, tinha vários amigos que faziam parte do ramo artístico, se quisesse já teria entrado no mundo da fama há muito tempo como cantora, mas simplesmente recusou toda e qualquer ajuda. Chamem-na de orgulhosa, mas ela só queria andar com as próprias pernas e alcançar o que queria por seu próprio esforço e dedicação. Não desejava ser protegida de ninguém, mas sabia ser humilde e principalmente perseverante.

Já era rica antes de tomar essa decisão, herdeira de uma das empresas mais importantes do continente a '' HBypas '', do ramo da tecnologia. (nossa que especifico -.-') Mas nos deteremos no resto de sua história em outro momento.

- Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos.

- Estava com saudades. Cadê a Sakura-chan?- Perguntou ao não ver Sakura esticando o pescoço por sobre o ombro de Tenten para ver se enxergava algum tufo de cabelo rosa atrás da morena. Nem suas luzes.

- Ainda não veio. Sabe como é, ela tenta evitar encontrar com a Karin até o último minuto.- Respondeu com uma gota ao lembrar do último pedido que sua amiga lhe fez antes de sair do apartamento. Que a deixasse ser livre até uma hora antes do horário marcado para irem à Tokyo Sat que ela aproveitaria para se embebedar e se possível entrar em coma alcoolico só para não ter que ir ao maldito programa.

Só conseguiu convencer Sakura de que essa não era uma boa ideia ao mencionar que Karin ficaria muito feliz se isso acontecesse, mas mesmo assim ela decidiu sair, não sem antes prometer que não faria nenhuma besteira.

- Sei.- Concordou vagamente.

- Eu vim na frente pra arrumar as coisas, figurino e tals.- Disse levantando uma das mãos deixando ver só agora uma capa protetora de roupas (num sei o nome disso) que continha um vestido junto a uma pequena maleta de passeio com o que provavelmente seriam as coisas de Sakura.

- A propósito, por que ela nunca deixa a produção se encarregar do figurino?- Perguntou Hinata intrigada, afinal sempre que Sakura ia ao programa fazia questão de levar seu próprio figurino e ela nunca soube porque já que a emissora cedia roupas aos artistas. (pelo menos a Tokyo Sat é assim). Sabia que Sakura não fazia isso por mania de grandeza já que quando a conheceu ela já era famosa, mas nem por isso a desprezava ou lhe dava patada a todo momento por ser ''superior'' como Karin fazia por se achar o último lámen do Ichiraku. (XD)

- Ah, a Sakura é meio paranoica e pra falar a verdade eu até entendo. Ela morre de medo da Karin tentar sabotar as roupas dela, tipo colocar pó de mico ou algo parecido.-.-'

- Mas eu arrumei tudo pessoalmente como você me pediu assim como das outras vezes.

- Eu disse isso a ela mas ela preferiu não arriscar, nós sabemos que a Karin é meio psicótica e adora infernizar a vida dela.

- A de todo mundo você quer dizer.- Falou com um suspiro cansado ao lembrar do nojenta que era a ruiva não só com ela e sim com todos que tivessem a oportunidade de cruzar seu caminho.

- Ela implica muito com você?

- Quase não me nota, mas não é como se me importasse.

- Não sei por que você aceita isso Hina, se eu fosse você já teria dispensado ela a muito tempo.- Disse Tenten com o cenho franzido.

Simplesmente não entrava em sua cabeça o porque de Hinata, uma das herdeiras de uma empresa de tamanha importância como era a , continuar naquela miséria de emprego. Tá certo que era em uma das maiores emissoras de TV do país e que realmente havia muitas oportunidades, mas não quando você trabalha por trás das câmeras. Hinata tinha que começar a se mexer, e só trabalhando na mira dos holofotes junto a Sakura e Naruto é que conseguiria alguma coisa concreta. O que ela estava esperando? Papai Noel trazer a realização de seu sonho dentro do saco vermelho dele?

- Eu sei Ten-chan, é que eu preciso desse emprego.- Tentou explicar como das vezes anteriores mas a expressão descrente da morena deixou claro que de nada adiantaria.

- Só porque quer, você poderia falar com Sakura e até mesmo com o Naruto.- Comentou o último de forma maliciosa ao notar o rubor que enfeitou as pálidas bochechas da Hyuuga ao escutar o nome do loiro.

- N-não precisa Ten-chan.- Respondeu gaguejando abaixando a cabeça envergonhada.

Sabia que Tenten falava daquele jeito de propósito, afinal era mais que óbvio para todos que a mínima oportunidade que o Uzumaki lhe desse para serem mais que amigos ela aproveitaria feliz da vida e cairia de boca, mas por enquanto ele não dava nem sinal de perceber os sentimentos dela, todo um caso.

- Você canta tão bem. É um desperdício ficar trabalhando aqui esperando que alguém surgido do além se dê conta do seu potencial Hina.- Mudou de assunto ao perceber o incomodo da tímida morena e aproveitou para tentar convencê-la a aceitar de vez a ajuda dos amigos. Concordava com a ideia de ser auto- suficiente e correr atrás dos sonhos, mas quando se tem condições de encurtar a espera não tinha porque não fazê-lo, e um motivo a mais para acabar logo com tudo isso era justamente a odiosa ruiva com quem Hinata tinha que trabalhar.

- Ten-chan, por agora é isso que vou fazer, esperar. É só uma questão de tempo, eu sei.- Falou segura do que dizia, tentando passar essa confiança toda para a castanha (cor do cabelo) que pelo suspiro derrotado que deu parecia resignada a aceitar a espera assim como ela, mas não por muito tempo disso estava certa. De certo modo agradecia a preocupação, sabia que tanto Tenten quanto Sakura e nNaruto só queriam ajudar e estariam ali para quando ela precisasse.

- Tenho certeza.- Tenten confirmou com um sorriso se aproximando novamente para dar um abraço na Hyuuga que também lhe sorria.

Aceitou a ajuda de Hinata para levar as coisas que estava segurando até o camarim de Sakura. Enquanto seguiam rumo ao caminho da luz (XD) conversando trivialidades escutou seu celular tocar ao som de 'Haru Haru' de Big Bang.

-_Já está tudo pronto?- _

Ouviu o murmuro, quase grunhido, que saiu da boca de Sakura assim que atendeu o telefone. O estado de ânimo sombrio de sua amiga era perceptível até mesmo pra ela que estava longe.

- Está. Você esta aonde?

_- Tô no estacionamento, me espera na entrada, por favor._

Tenten podia até visualizar Sakura com as mãos abaixo do queixo e um olhar pidão, numa expressão digna do 'Gato de botas' de Sherek ao fazer aquele pedido, e droga que sempre funcionava até para coisas mínimas como aquela.

- Claro, a Hina está aqui do meu lado, vamos por você.

_- Rápido._

E sem mais, num tom totalmente diferente do anterior, diria ela até raivoso, desligou a chamada em sua cara.

Sua amiga sim que era bipolar.

- Era a Sakura-chan?- Perguntou Hinata mais para confirmar, já sabia pela veia inchada na testa de Tenten que Sakura provavelmente tinha cortado a ligação sem deixá-la falar. Tenten odiava isso.

Viu a castanha assentir para logo contar a que se devia a chamada.

Depois de deixarem as roupas e acessórios no camarim, se viu arrastada para o estacionamento em busca da Haruno.

Ao longe puderam enxergar a vasta cabeleira do peculiar tom rosa que tanto a caracterizava e correram as duas para recebê-la.

O que se seguiu foram mais beijos e abraços por parte da Hyuuga e da Haruno, para depois retornarem todas juntas para o camarim.

Aí já faltavam míseras quatro horas.

.

.

.

.

**_Rec-03, Tokyo Sat._**

**_10h p.m. Há poucos minutos do juízo final. (XD)._**

- Solta a vinheta aí!

_CLICK_

_**Voltamos a apresentar: ''X3ME K''.**_

''_ You make me _

_Fell like I'm living a _

_Teenage Dream_

_The way you turn me on_

_I can't sleep_

_Let's runaway_

_And don't ever look back_

_Don't ever look back.''(...) _

_(_Sabe a volta do intervalo do programa Caldeirão do Huck? Pois é, essa mesma. A animação das pessoas, a descontração do público como se todos lá fossem os melhores amigos de toda a vida. Imaginem que é assim porque eu não sei descrever. XD)

A música de fundo animada trouxe de volta ao ar o que seria o último bloco da atração. O público podia até ouvir o rufo dos tambores e estavam somente a espera do menor sinal para balançarem as mãos no ar em sinal de expectativa pelo que viria. Estava perto, muito perto e todos podiam sentir a tensão que deixava o ambiente mais pesado mas nem por isso menos animado, afinal a tensão tão abrumadora era proveniente de uma única pessoa, mais especificamente a apresentadora e ninguém ali se importava no mais mínimo, pois isso tornava as coisas mais interessantes de se ver.

Grandes e cegadores feixes de luz de todas as cores iluminavam o palco e contornavam a silhueta de todos presentes na platéia. O requinte do estúdio e a vestimenta das pessoas antenadas na moda, dava a simples vista a impressão de reunião entre amigos mais do que outra coisa. O local bem espaçoso e ornamentado com grandes sofás bege e longos tapetes estendidos era o cenário perfeito para o encontro das celebridades mais cogitadas da atualidade. O que mais espantava, era o fato de a maioria das poltronas da platéia que há algumas semanas serviam para abrigar apenas moscas, nesse exato momento estavam transbordando de gente que se espremiam e cutucavam mutuamente para presenciar o que estava por vir no que restava da noite.

O que todos e absolutamente todos esperavam ver, e que sabiam que a pobre da apresentadora estava adiando desde que tudo aquilo começou, estava a alguns passos de distância escondida estrategicamente atrás de uma parede móvel que se abriria em menos de alguns minutos.

- Estamos de volta com X3ME K.!

No meio do palco, podia se ver uma mulher de estatura considerável, cabelos vermelhos e óculos de armação fina prateada que perambulava pra lá e pra cá afundada em seu vestido tubo cor berinjela. A verdade é que era muito bonita, mas poderia ser facilmente confundida com 'Barney o dinossauro' diriam as más línguas, que na verdade eram a grande parte que compunha o público naquele estúdio.

Afinal a atração e razão pela qual a maioria, senão todas as pessoas foram até lá exatamente naquela noite era justamente pelo ícone que seguiam, nada mais nada menos que a maior rival da apresentadora, então era compreensível toda a hostilidade e xingamentos possíveis em direção à mesma que continuava a tagarelar sobre qualquer idiotice que ninguém estava prestando atenção realmente. Pra que, se o que queriam ver começaria depois que ela calasse a boca?

- Bem, chegou o momento que todos esperavam. Ela que esteve um bom tempo sumida, mas que hoje arranjou um pequeno espaço em sua agenda lotada e veio até aqui para nos contar detalhes de sua vida profissional e principalmente da pessoal. Aplausos para ela, conhecida por todos como 'A flor do Japão', Haruno Sakura!- Anunciou Karin com um sorriso amarelo.

Mesmo sendo a anfitriã sua falta de entusiasmo era mais que visível, até mesmo para ela que sabia fingir tão bem por ser falsa, mas não é como se ela estivesse se esforçando para parecer feliz com a presença da Haruno. ''_Essa zinha não vale nenhum tipo de esforço.''_ Pensou de forma azeda e uns diriam até invejosa.

Gritos, gritos e mais gritos, aplausos e assovios. O momento finalmente tinha chego e mais de um teve vontade de levantar as mãos para o céu e dizer aleluia. Depois de três blocos de atrações entediantes e fúteis do tipo '' Receba seu parceiro com champanhe e um disfarce sexy para um jantar romântico nos dias dos namorados'', finalmente Sakura estaria ali ao vivo e a cores para o deleite de sua legião de seguidores que aguardavam quase arrancando os cabelos.

Karin fechou ainda mais a cara diante de tanta animação da platéia que armou todo um alvoroço para recebê-la. Aquela projeto de artista de cabelo rosa desbotado não valia nem uma cenoura e aquele povo todo a recebia como se fosse Catherine Elizabeth Middleton, a mais nova duquesa de Cambridge.

'_'Ela não vale tudo isso, não vale mesmo.''_ Pensou ressentida virando o rosto e cruzando os braços furiosamente, assim que Sakura deu o primeiro passo pela passarela formada pelo tapete vermelho sangue, esquecendo momentaneamente que estava em frente as câmeras e que esses gestos não passariam despercebidos por ninguém já que todos estavam pendentes de cada uma de suas reações que a mais de um pareceram cômicas.

- Boa noite a todos!- Saudou amavelmente sem deixar de sorrir desde que pôs os pés naquele palco do demônio.

Não queria estar ali, nunca quis, mas os fãs dela não tinham nada a ver com o assunto.

Caminhou em direção a poltrona que ficava ao lado direito de Karin que já estava sentada com suas pernas cruzadas vulgarmente deixando ver até o útero, pagando uma de gostosa.''_Sonha a pobre.'' _Pensou sarcasticamente.

Sentou-se na mesma posição da apresentadora mas de forma elegante e atrativa, arrancando suspiros de grande parte dos homens do público. Sorriu arrogante ante o gesto, aquele tipo de apoio a acalmava e de certa forma a deixava convencida, agora sim se sentia preparada para responder ao verdadeiro interrogatório que Karin provavelmente tinha preparado para ela. Sabia que ela não iria facilitar, mas estava ali, firme e forte, e estava linda.

O vestido de seda cor rosa pálido lhe sentava de maravilha.

O detalhe de singelas pedras formava um cinto incrustado de três dedos de largura abaixo do busto estilo tomara que caia, realçando sua pequena cintura. Linhas verticais espaçadas dessas mesmas pedras enfeitavam a área dos seios e o mesmo detalhe subia por sua clavícula e contornava seu alvo pescoço formando uma espécie de cordão fino e brilhoso como pequenos pontos de luz. A saia balonê acima do joelho acariciava sua pele pela textura do vestido e formava leves ondas grapeadas ao menor movimento de pernas. O sapato Channel preto que sustentava sua pose e aderia a sua altura de 1,70m dez centímetros a mais, completava o look junto a brincos em forma de gotas de água peroladas que davam um charme a suas orelhas e uma tiara de brilhantes com um enfeite de lacinho do lado direito da cabeça, o mesmo lado em que caia sua franja lisa. O resto do cabelo caia solto, ondulado e levemente desarrumado por suas costas escondendo o cinto na parte de trás pelo longo comprimento deste.

Se inclinou para frente e com a cabeça erguida levantou a mão para a mal-educada apresentadora que deveria ter feito as honras da casa e ser a primeira a cumprimentá-la, mas ao que parecia Karin estava muito ocupada tentando ignorá-la como para ser cortês. Seus olhares se cruzaram, e em um pequeno gesto de desafio sustentou tanto a mão quanto o olhar para a outra que parecia reticente a aceitar seu simples toque.

Mesmo contrariada a ruiva sabia que deveria ser gentil com a 'convidada' e com a mesma arrogância que desprendia da rosada aceitou o gesto que não durou nem dois segundos, literalmente. As duas rapidamente se afastaram como se o toque queimasse, nenhuma se atrevendo a chegar mais perto e ultrapassar a linha imaginária com que ambas tinham delimitado seus territórios.

- Ora ora, Sakura, há quanto tempo não é mesmo? Já estava com saudades.- Karin falou fingindo sinceridade, a ironia explícita deixava a aparente indiferença inicial ser substituída pela tática do ataque direto.

O público riu e olhou a cena expectante, ninguém nem se atrevia a piscar esperando a resposta da Haruno.

- Eu também, mas minha assessora não queria me deixar vir até aqui. Acho que ela tem ciúmes da nossa amizade.- Respondeu o último botando uma das mãos fingindo tampar a boca em um gesto que indicava sigilo e cumplicidade de quem conta um segredo.

Ato que arrancou mais risadas na platéia que viu a ação como claro sinal de deboche, assim como a apresentadora que não ficou satisfeita pelo contra ataque tão rápido.

''_A defesa é o melhor ataque, e é isso que essa vaca vai descobrir se continuar tentando me derrubar.''_ Pensou Sakura decidida a seguir com a posição de rebatedora para cada comentário mordaz que Karin soltasse, enquanto a ruiva provocasse ela responderia a altura, mas se não, era melhor ficar na dela sem dar motivos para ser atingida por aquela patética mulher.

- Bom, conte-nos o que anda fazendo ultimamente. Soube que acabou de gravar um filme.- Karin falou assumindo seu papel de profissional interessada.

Não queria saber o que aquela mulher andava fazendo, mas tinha gente ali que se importava.

Lançou um olhar avaliativo sobre a plateia que parecia realmente absorta na tagarelice da Haruno, coisa a qual ela não dava a mínima, de fato estava segurando a vontade de bocejar.

Não via a hora de chegar a parte divertida da entrevista, a de perguntas pessoais. Além das perguntas de praxe faria algumas com o único intuito de deixá-la constrangida, abriria velhas feridas e esfregaria sal nelas.

As perguntas posteriores seguiram a mesma linha sobre carreira, planos para o futuro e afins. Poucas perguntas indiscretas e muitas alfinetadas por parte de ambas depois, chegou o momento das peguntas esperadas.

- Sakura, estamos chegando ao fim e eu não poderia ir embora sem antes perguntar o que deixa a nós todos intrigados.- Anunciou se ajeitando na poltrona na qual estava praticamente deitada antes, e fitando a Haruno diretamente travando uma luta de olhares onde as duas se jogavam raios mutuamente, um verdadeiro duelo de Titãs.

- Pode perguntar.- Concordou se endireitando também para não desviar o olhar fixo na outra a sua frente.

- Todos sabemos que sua relação com Hirasawa Sai foi algo efêmero e conturbado.- Fez uma pausa pretendendo soar dramática e ficou satisfeita ao ver a expressão antes indiferente de Sakura endurecer um pouco.

Mas ela queria mais.

Seguiu:

- Depois disso, que já faz bastante tempo, você não teve nenhum relacionamento sério pelo que sabemos. Não é galera?

É, sim, positivo, afirmativo, e outro sem fim de afirmações foram ouvidas pelo público que em coro brindava pela primeira vez o apoio que Karin desejou desde que chegou ali.

_''Traidores!''. _Sakura não pode deixar de amaldiçoar, mas sabia que isso só era a ponta do iceberg. Karin não brincava em serviço quando se tratava de irritá-la, e isso não era algo muito difícil já que com uma pergunta que poderia ser simples provocação e até divertidas para uns, com ela ganhavam outro significado muito mais complexo, de natureza puramente ofensiva.

- Bem, é.- Confirmou desajeitada se retorcendo na poltrona em busca de uma posição confortável, não sabia porque mas de uma hora para outra aquele estofado parecia duro de mais, fora o assunto e o rumo da conversa que não lhe agradavam para nada.

- Então, até quanto tempo pretende ficar encalhada?- Soltou de uma vez vendo o rosto de Sakura já tenso se contrair ainda mais.

A verdade é que não pretendia fazer a pergunta sem antes torturá-la mais com as lembranças do passado, mas uma das assistentes nos bastidores estava fazendo um sinal claro dizendo que tinha menos de cinco minutos antes de o programa acabar.

_'' Droga, não calculei o tempo.''_

A exclamação e surpresa vinda da plateia seguido de murmurinhos incrédulos pela pergunta tão direta deram à Sakura uma sensação de derrota momentanea.

Karin 1-0 Sakura.

Não estava em condições de pensar direito, só via o grande sorriso de Karin debochado, e percebeu que o barulho que vinha do público começava a diminuir consideravelmente esperando a resposta dela, e é claro que ela ia satisfazê-los.

Como em um estalo uma ideia surgiu. Era meio descabida e poderia dar tremendamente errado, mais ela correria o risco. Ficar por baixo é que não ia.

Virou o rosto para focar Tenten que estava nos bastidores na direção em que ela se encontrava e a olhou fixamente. Deu seu melhor sorriso triunfal e após uma piscadela rápida,_ coisas que só poderiam significar problemas, pensou Tenten que sentiu um calafrio percorrer seu corpo pela expressão quase demoníaca no rosto de Sakura que não assegurava nada bom_ soltou a resposta que deslocou a mais de um.

- Quem disse que estou encalhada?- Ou melhor, pergunta.

Karin 1-1 Sakura. Empate, mesmo que só ela soubesse disso.

- Ora mas você não está? Ninguém a vê por ai com ninguém.- Explicou com falsa surpresa, a resposta da Haruno sim que não esperava, mas era óbvio que ela estava blefando sobre ter alguém.

- Por que sou reservada e não preciso que os outros saibam o que faço ou deixo de fazer.

Uhhhhh!. A reação do público revelou, a coisa estava começando a esquentar.

- Não precisa ficar nervosinha. Foi só um comentário inocente.- Falou com voz aguda e um tom de desdém irreparável. Como gostava de deixar a Hauno irritada, vê-la descer do salto como estava fazendo agora, reagindo agressivamente a sua pergunta, era o que mais queria, desmoralizá-la na frente de todos e mostrar que aquela virgem, de santa Maria não tinha nada.

Estava certa que a reação de Sakura era como uma faca de dois gumes, pois se a rosada respondesse as provocações como vinha fazendo até agora, ela responderia igualmente e isso tampouco seria bom para a imagem dela.

Uma apresentadora tão distinta, sofisticada e elegante como ela ( e modesta também -.-') passando pro barraqueira.

Já teve um escândalo suficiente em sua vida, não precisava de outro para se promover. Por hora.

- Tudo bem, mais alguma pergunta?- Soltou entre dentes impaciente, esses quase cinco minutos finais eram os mais longos de sua vida.

- Claro. Quem é o sortudo e como começou o lance de vocês?- Perguntou curiosa, demonstrando pela primeira vez um interesse real.

- Bom, por enquanto achamos melhor não revelar porque ele é famoso assim como eu e queremos preservar nossa privacidade. Mas garanto que da próxima vez que vier ao seu programa **nós** contaremos tudo, e com detalhes.- Respondeu confiante, já tinha um plano em mente, mas não era garantido o sucesso vale lembrar, e o colocaria em prática o mais rápido que pudesse. Se tudo desse certo, na próxima visita que fizesse à Karin sairia por cima de todas as formas, sem dúvida alguma.

- Combinado então. Assim que decidirem ''revelar'', façam uma visita a mim. Estarei aguardando ansiosa.- Disse agora com toda a convicção de que a Haruno era uma coitada que precisava inventar um namorado invisível por que não era capaz de encontrar ninguém que prestasse, e quando encontrava acontecia o que aconteceu com Sai. Sim porque duvidava que o Sai que ela conheceu pessoalmente, bem macho (mesmo que a tenha rejeitado, porque será? XD), fosse o mesmo gay com quem Sakura namorou.

''_A estúpida deve ser broxante, se é que ela tem alguma vida sexual.'' _Pensou com falsa pena.

- Prometo que assim que decidirmos você será a primeira a ter o privilégio de nos receber.- Sustentou a ideia de um encontro entre os três, Karin, ela e seu namorado hipotético.

O sorriso superior que Sakura brindou a Karin, a fez repensar na ideia do antes inverosímel casal.

Não, a chiclete não estava falando sério, se bem que até lá ela poderia arranjar alguém para brincar de faz de conta com ela. Tinha que arranjar nem que fosse uma pista para confirmar a identidade do suposto pretendente da rosada.

- Poderia nos dar uma pista de quem ele é pelo menos?- Tentou convencê-la a falar nem que fosse um pouco, e se ela se recusasse saberia que estava mentindo.

- Claro. É alguém que você conhece muito bem.- Resolveu deixar o povo todo intrigado, e percebeu conseguir ao ver todos cochichando entre si tentando desvendar a pergunta do milhão. '' Quem era o namorado misterioso de Haruno Sakura?''

- Obrigada pela dica, mal posso esperar pelo encontro.- Disse enquanto se levantava para apertar a mão de Sakura com força recebendo de volta um aperto igual de impetuoso. A aura assassina que emanava das duas era de se pressentir a quilômetros.

A dica de Sakura tinha confundido a todos, principalmente a Karin que esperava uma característica física como pista. De qualquer forma continuava duvidando, pelo menos conseguiu reduzir o número de opções da rosada para o lugar de namorado. Afinal as duas não tinham os mesmos interesses muito menos os mesmos amigos, mas ambas eram famosas e tinham conhecidos em comum, nem que fosse de vista. Mas não se preocuparia por isso agora, o bom era que a noite havia sido mais que proveitosa.

- Obrigada você pelo convite.- Agradeceu polida em despedida, caminhando entre acenos e beijos que mandava aos fãs. Saiu em direção aos bastidores.

- O programa acabou, mas semana que vem tem muito mais. Muito obrigada pela presença de todos, espero vocês. Tchau!

E assim se encerrou o X3ME K.

Logo após sair do palco Sakura foi atender os fãs assim que o programa saiu o ar, estava eufórica. Depois que a sessão de fotos e autógrafos acabou junto com a adrenalina, ela voltou para o lado de Tenten que olhava para ela como se tivesse duas cabeças.

Como Kami pode deixar que fizesse uma loucura como aquela? Um namorado? O que viria depois? Michael Jackson não morreu? ( se o Elvis pode... :D)

Mas agora não havia como voltar atrás, ainda mais depois de um anúncio público assistido por milhares, se não milhões, de pessoas.

Sakura e Tenten seguiram caladas até o camarim. Assim que entraram, todo o desconcerto da castanha ficou evidente.

- Meu Deus Sakura, o que deu em você para inventar uma mentira como aquela? Porque é mentira, não é?- Perguntou a beira da histeria, andando em círculos pelo lugar reduzido.

- Claro que é mentira, pra falar a verdade eu não sei, só sei que saiu quase sem querer, aquela mulher me tira do sério!- Exclamou igual de histérica se jogando no imenso sofá de couro sintético que fazia parte da decoração.

- Tá bom, vamos nos acalmar.- Respirou fundo contando até dez, afastando uma das cadeiras da mesa do lanche para perto do sofá onde a rosa estava deitada.- E agora? O que você pretende fazer?- Perguntou dessa vez curiosa após a raiva passada.

- Tenho uma ideia que vai fazer aquela mal amada quebrar a cara, se tudo sair como eu espero.- Falou calma se sentando passando a analisar a feição de Tenten que a olhava em expectativa.

- O que? Fala logo.- Quase implorou a morena não aguentando mais para saber o que Sakura estava aprontando.

- Tenten? ^.^

- Hm? u.ú

- Ligue para o Seiichi e Amai. n.n

- Para que? õ.õ

- Diga a eles que eu aceito a proposta.- Falou vendo a confusão de Tenten só aumentar.

- Como? Mas assim? Porque?- Perguntou não percebendo qual a ligação dos produtores da DK naquela história toda. O que eles tinham a ver com o plano de Sakura afinal?

Como adivinhando seus pensamentos embaralhados, Sakura fez questão de esclarecer entusiasmada.

- Pergunte se o Uchiha já aceitou.

Bem, não tão esclarecido assim, mas o arregalar de olhos de Tenten foi o suficiente para mostrar que ela entendeu.

E vocês?

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>continua...<strong>_

Yo povo, bem andei algum tempo sumida, muita criatividade mas pouquíssima inspiração. Confesso que fiquei meio maníaca do perque por não conseguir escrever a tempo, por isso desde já aviso que o próximo post pode demorar, mas eu sou brasileira e não desistirei dessa fic.

Alguns esclarecimentos primeiro.

Eu ainda tenho que deixar clara algumas coisas, como a história da Hinata, o que aconteceu com o Sasuke e a Karin para o namoro deles ter terminado. Também quero esclarecer que a fic é sim SasukeXSakura, embora o nosso protagonista gostoso quase não apareça por enquanto. Logo os POV também virão, não tenho experiência com esse tipo de narração mas isso se resolve com o tempo. Os nomes do programa, da empresa Hyuuga e outras coisas eu não faço a mínima de onde surgiram, foi meio Chico Xavier. XD O programa da karin é mais um talk show do que outra coisa, eu sei foi sem graça e não o que muitos esperavam, mas eu realmente tinha a necessidade de postar o quanto antes, não podia esperar mais, peço a compreensão àqueles que ficaram decepcionados com o cap. e afirmar que assim como vocês eu também espero o melhor de mim, mas as vezes por algum motivo isso não é possível.

Obrigada a todos que leram os capítulos anteriores e chegaram firmes e fortes até aqui.

Agora as reviews:

**HOLLYDAY:** Gostei muito da sua sugestão, já estava pensando em algo como isso, mas faltou vergonha na cara para tentar fazer alguma coisa. Talvez a ideia já venha no próximo cap, se for assim o nome será 'Especulações' e vai ser dedicado a você. XD

Obrigada pelo apoio, fique comigo. Nos vemos.

**Grazi Holic:** Olá Grazi, que bom que apareceu por aqui, desculpe a demora e muito obrigada pelo apoio. Até.

**Isabela: **Minha linda, sem falsidades, você é como o combustível do meu carro flex. XD Seus reviews me deixam muito feliz, assim como o dos outros leitores, mas eu consigo enxergar sinceridade em suas palavras e seu entusiasmo é como uma injeção de ânimo nesse meu corpo mole. Sério, tenho alguma dificuldade para escrever algo que preste, apago milhares de vezes até ficar satisfeita e tá certo que 80% do que escrevo são besteiras, mas se isso agradar por que não? Desculpe a demora, e você tem que criar uma conta aqui no site se não tiver, só um palpite. Obrigada pelo apoio. Atá o próximo cap., se é que você não desistiu. -.-'

**Adrii-chan: **A propaganda é a alma do negócio. Obrigada por aceitar a sugestão dessa escritora puxa saco e ler a fic. Fico muito feliz com sua participação e apoio. Obrigada.

**Wick-chan: **Muito obrigada por ler. Sério, você foi muito fofa em fazer isso, espero logo logo vê fics novas suas. Aguardarei .

**Amigo do brasil:** Kukukuku, ai ai, que que eu escrevo? hn, obrigada por ler (embora nos dois saibamos que você não leu nem vírgula) XD. Arigatou. Ja ne.

**Leitora fant's:** Que bom que você pode me compreender, o tempo dos posts e o conteúdo deles é o que mais me preocupa. Obrigada pelo apoio mesmo. Quanto ao encontro dos dois ainda não vai ser no próximo, acho. Ixi, nem sei tô toda louca com esses prazos que eu mesma me impus, bem o fato é que não desistirei do fic como já avisei acima, e espero que você tampouco. Tchau.

**Ane**: Obrigada pelo review e desculpe por tomar seu tempo XP. O pequeno trecho de 'Teenage Dream' é pra você que sei que gosta muito. Tchau (ah va).


	5. Especulações

_**Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, mas a estória é minha até que alguém prove o contrário.**_

_Gostaria de avisar que o Sasuke aparece no cap. muito rapidamente e não da forma que muitos esperavam. kukukuku, eu sei, sou muito má e que? Estou tentando fazer a estória andar pois não gosto de enrolar muito, embora pareça todo o contrário. Fiquem tranquilos que logo tudo se ajeita._

_Bem, desculpem a demora, nunca é a intenção mas o que eu posso fazer além? Agradeço a paciência e compreensão dos persistentes e a oportunidade que me foi dada, aos desistentes. Os leitores mandam, mas se não gostarem lembrem-se: Você pode não concordar, mas tem que respeitar._

_O cap. é dedicado a todos os que contribuíram com reviews e especialmente à HOLLYDAY, que me ajudou enviando uma sugestão. Pode não ser com você imaginava HOLLY, mas eu fiz o que deu pra fazer, espero que aprecie._

_Sem mais,_

Boa leitura. XD

* * *

><p><strong>5º capítulo: Especulações.<strong>

Enquanto os nervos das pobres celebridades andavam alvoroçados, nossos queridos representantes da Donna Karan, Seiichi e Amai, começavam a mexer os pauzinhos.

- Faremos isso só para ajudar na publicidade.- Seiichi falava ao parecer tentando se explicar para Amai que olhava confusa para o pedaço de papel, mais conhecido como fotografia, que este segurava a qual continha a imagem de nada mais nada menos que os protagonistas da campanha. Sim, Sasuke e Sakura apareciam nesta foto em algo parecido a um abraço.

A moça aparecia de costas e quase não se via muito, mas a inconfundível cabeleira rosada estava espalhada pelas costas e levemente bagunçada pelo vento. Quanto ao Uchiha este parecia indiferente como sempre, olhando impassível para o horizonte rodeando com seus fortes braços a pequena figura da garota de cabelos rosa.

A verdade é que não dava pra definir muito a figura dos dois e nem que tipo de relação havia entre eles, se companheiros de passeio, colegas de profissão, amigos com direito a toques, ficantes ou algo além, mas somente o fato de o Uchiha manter contato físico_ coisa a qual não é muito chegado_ com alguém com quem até agora nunca havia nem compartilhado o mesmo ar, pelo que se sabia_ e o estar fazendo de um jeito tão natural de quem faz todo os dias_ é dizer muito pois nem com suas antigas namoradas famosas, não-famosas e pretendentes à fama se deixara flagrar a vontade.

- Como você conseguiu isso?- Perguntou Amai pegando a foto das mãos de Seiichi passando a analisá-la de todos os ângulos possíveis como se esperando que ela se transformasse de uma hora para outra nas respostas para todas as dúvidas que ainda não tinha esclarecido.

- Hiroshi arranjou pra mim. Não é demais?- Perguntou visivelmente entusiasmado e poderia se dizer até orgulhoso.

- Ah.- Exclamou simplesmente deixando claro com aquela pequena expressão que a simples frase de seu colega fora o suficiente para explicar tudo. E de fato fora mesmo.

Kamiki Hiroshi, responsável pela parte artística dos editoriais da revista Elle, mas especificamente das edições e maquiagem de fotografias. Isso mesmo. Capaz de usar suas habilidades para disfarçar desde rugas e pneus indesejados, até montagens utilizando imagens de pessoas que nunca se viram antes para fazê-las parecerem melhores amigas de toda a vida. Era um verdadeiro gênio na arte da edição, e amigo de longa data tanto de Seiichi quanto de Amai.

- Mas pra que?- Perguntou ainda confusa.

- Pra ajudar na nossa campanha.- Falou com um tom óbvio, quase o utilizado por muitos para dizer que a terra é uma bola, que rola. (adoro essa expressão XD.)

- Mas eles ainda nem aceitaram.- Falou cautelosa analisando o semblante de Seiichi, como esperando que ele se desse conta que estava fazendo tudo aquilo talvez para nada.

- Eu sei. E justamente por isso fiz essa foto.- Puxou de volta a fotografia das mãos de Amai contemplando-a com um sorriso satisfeito devido ao ótimo trabalho realizado.

- Pra que?- Insistiu sem entender a obviedade do assunto. Sim por que se Seiichi a olhava como se lhe saísse uma cabeça mais a cada pergunta que fazia, era porque estava muito lerda e a única que não entendia nem vírgula. De fato, do que ele queria fazer com tudo aquilo, nem luzes.

- Amai, temos que começar a agir. Faz quase uma semana que não temos notícia dos dois.

- Mas eles ainda têm tempo. Você não está sendo muito precipitado?- Questionou arqueando uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas.

- Claro que não, estou sendo precavido.- Rebateu com falsa indignação.

Sua parceira sempre era muito reticente a qualquer ideia que ele tivesse. Admitia que nem sempre eram boas, mas por aquela ele metia a mão no fogo. Tinha certeza que não poderia dar errado, todos os apoiariam sem dúvidas. Muitos profissionais do ramo do jornalismo sensacionalista se aproveitariam da oportunidade criada por ele.

- Ainda não entendi o porque da foto.- Falou cruzando os braços sobre o peito em claro ato de resistência.

Se ele quisesse que ela participasse do plano, teria que convencê-la das vantagens. Seiichi e ela eram uma dupla, então os dois deveriam tomar as decisões, mas o fato dele haver começado a dar os primeiros passos sem ela a deixava inquieta. Ele era muito entusiasta, ia com muita sede ao pote e as vezes tanto esforço nem dava resultados.

- Vou mandá-la para diversas revistas e programas sensacionalistas. Dentro de pouco essa foto vai estar na boca de todos. Faremos surgir boatos, especulações sobre o tipo de relação que há entre eles.- Falou circulando pela sala e gesticulando freneticamente olhando para o horizonte, idealizando seu próximo passo.

Aquela foto sem dúvida era sua jogada de mestre.

- E isso vai nos ajudar em que?- Perguntou novamente com um suspiro cansado. Seu amigo sim que sonhava.

- Como assim em que? Estamos preparando o terreno. Estou quase certo de que eles vão aceitar, mas vai parecer algo muito falso se eles aparecerem do além como namorados se ninguém sequer sabe que se conhecem.- Tratou de explicar pacientemente.

Pegou as cópias da imagem de cima da grande mesa, algo ao redor de cinco, e passou a colocá-las em envelopes, cada um com um destinatário diferente.

- Faz sentido.- Amai assumiu após algum tempo de reflexão.

Vendo agora Seiichi tão empenhado em sua tarefa de arrumar as fotografias, deduziu que de fato não dependia só deles dois, mas sim que teriam que ter ajuda de fora para conseguirem algum resultado, senão todo o trabalho de Hiroshi seria em vão, ainda mais se desmascarassem a farsa.

- É claro. Assim, quando eles aparecerem em público como um casal ninguém vai duvidar que eles tem alguma coisa realmente, não depois dessas fotos pelo menos.- Falou pegando as 'encomendas' já arrumadas, colocando-as em uma maleta.

- Certo. Mas tudo tem que ser muito bem feito, seja discreto ao mandá-las por ai.

- Não tem problema. As pessoas para quem vou mandar só querem saber de lucrar não importa como, não vão nem averiguar de onde vem foto, quem é a fonte, e se descobrirem não vão se importar enquanto vender.- Disse pegando o telefone posicionado em uma das paredes do escritório onde estavam.

Após algum tempo falando com a secretária, um funcionário chegou para realizar a missão de enviar os envelopes.

Amai não resistiu a fazer a pergunta depois de ver com Tanaka-san, o quebra galho do serviço, saía porta a fora com a maleta em mãos, em uma performance digna de um mafioso. Imaginou até ter ouvido a musiquinha do 007.

Seiichi ainda estava em pé enfrente a mesa, onde um único envelope repousava contendo a foto original.

- E pra quem você vai mandar a original?

- Para Jiraya-san.

Logo após essa frase, ambos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice.

.

.

.

.

Se removeu inquieto procurando uma posição mais cômoda no macio colchão. A bela loira voluptuosa com quem tivera um encontro ardente na noite passada (o quarto encontro da semana com a terceira mulher diferente, vale lembrar) continuava adormecida.

Abriu seus olhos para observar a hora, o lençol escorregou devido aos movimentos torpes pelo sono e deixou a vista seu torso nu e um pouco de pele mais abaixo.

- Hn.

10:45. Se levantou em todo seu esplendor de um movimento algo brusco que balançou a cama e despertou a mulher ao seu lado. Não se importou, de qualquer maneira ela já deveria ter ido embora.

Seguiu em direção ao banheiro.

- Aonde vai?- Perguntou a mulher com voz sugestiva, adotando uma expressão de desejo quase que automática ao ver aquele moreno que na noite anterior e na antes daquela fora todo seu.

Recorreu seus olhos azuis pelo corpo esculpido que depois de tanta insistência tivera a oportunidade de provar. Os músculos marcados em todas as partes; nos braços, nas costas, no bumbum, nas coxas. Aquele homem era a imponência em seu estado mais puro.

Desviou o olhar avaliativo assim que ele se virou para encará-la, reprimindo a vontade latente de continuar o exame, focando sua atenção nas feições másculas e nos ônix sérios e carentes de toda a calidez, tão diferentes das grandes mãos que passearam por ela fazendo-a arder.

- Tomar banho.- Falou com desinteresse passeando os olhos pelo quarto desarrumado.

Garrafas de bebidas espalhadas, peças de roupas no chão. Eh, a noite fora boa pelo que parecia, pena que não estava completamente recuperado dos efeitos do álcool para se lembrar, mas a forma com que sua acompanhante olhava para ele como se quisesse saltar em cima e comê-lo, sim que fora proveitosa para ela também. E quando não?

'_ Hum''_

Um sorriso ladeado e carregado de arrogância apareceu em seu rosto.

Havia sido uma boa ideia repetir a mesma mulher pela noite satisfatória, ao que parecia, que tivera, mas pelo olhar que ela lançava a ele cheio de algo além de desejo_ que ele preferia nem analisar para saber o que era_ ela queria mais, esperava coisas que ele não estava disposto a dar.

- Ino.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?- Perguntou com olhos sonhadores e ares de esperança.

Não podia negar que havia se decepcionado quando, ao término de seu primeiro encontro passional com ele, havia sido posta para fora sem muitas explicações por um Sasuke de ressaca alegando dor de cabeça, do hotel de luxo em que tinham passado a noite, recebendo como prêmio de consolação_ já que queria na verdade passar o resto do dia com ele_ dinheiro para pagar um táxi e ir embora. Havia se sentido como sua puta pessoal recebendo por mais um dia de serviço, mas descartou a ideia na noite passada quando se encontraram novamente, não muito por acaso claro está, e ela sugeriu que passassem mais um tempo juntos, sugestão aceita por ele prontamente. (não sem antes ponderar as opções, é claro, mas deixem-a sonhar XD)

E agora estava ali com os cabelos loiros bagunçados, um lençol cobrindo sua nudez, os restos da maquiagem desfeita e exausta, pois valha que havia se cansado, o Uchiha era de tirar o fôlego em todos os sentidos_._

Esperou, desfeita em um monte de nervos, que ele falasse algo que estava esperando desde a primeira vez, que pronunciasse palavras que mostrassem que não havia sido mais uma em sua lista.

''_Claro que não, Sasuke-kun me ama.''_ Pensou com um sorriso convencido se levantando da grande cama com o lençol enrolado no corpo.

Estava se preparando para se oferecer a tomarem um banho juntos e assim repetirem o da noite, mas a frase solta por ele acabou com as ilusões que tinha a respeito.

- Tome cuidado na recepção com os paparazzi. Não esqueça de fechar a porta quando sair.- Pronunciou frio dando as costas para a Yamanaka, entrando finalmente no banheiro, sem mais nada para atrapalhar o banho relaxante que desejava tomar.

Ino se sentiu ultrajada. Mas que triste estava furiosa com tão pouco caso com que ele a tratava. Era Yamanaka Ino, afinal. A supermodel da grande e prestigiosa agência ''GirlsBe''. Não precisava correr atrás de nenhum homem, eles é que corriam atrás dela, mas ao parecer com o Uchiha havia se comportado da maneira que mais desprezava, uma verdadeira cachorra arrastada

Havia se encaprichado com ele em uma das tantas festas glamourosas que seu trabalho dava. Tá certo que ele era homem mais gostoso que já tinha conhecido em sua viajada e alocada vida, mas devia admitir que o fato de ser o homem mais famoso com quem tivera a oportunidade de cruzar em um bom tempo contribuiu para formar sua opinião de tiete. Sua fama não chegava nem aos pés da dele, mas ela tinha seus contatos.

Assim que soube que o namoro dele havia terminado, tinha ficado a espera de uma chance para se aproximar, primeiramente pela cama, mas quem sabe depois não chegaria a mais? E foi com esse pensamento que tinha encontrado com ele em uma boate e conseguido o lugar de acompanhante por uma noite, um posto muito disputado vale dizer.

Com a cabeça em alto, recolheu sua roupa espalhada se arrumando o mais dignamente possível.

Vasculhou os olhos pelo local antes de fechar a porta com uma única certeza, a que de seus caminhos voltariam a se cruzar muito mais cedo do que ele esperava, e quando isso acontecesse seria ela quem daria as cartas do tão prazeroso jogo, desfrutado por ambos, mas do qual só ela saiu com um gosto amargo de derrota.

.

.

.

.

Andando por aquela famosa loja de roupas do shopping movimentado em plenas quatro horas da tarde, Sakura só era capaz de pensar em uma coisa:

'' _Você escolheu isso, agora segura nas mãos de Deus e vai.''_

Um suspiro cansado saiu de seus lábios enquanto manuseava sem muito interesse algumas peças exclusivas de roupas e acessórios que as simpáticas e plásticas atendentes com quilos de maquiagem nos rostos, empurravam para que ela ficasse em sua busca pelo look perfeito. Tenten tinha largado-a sozinha no meio daqueles abutres que não faziam mais que sorrir falsamente tentando fazê-la comprar coisas que nem elas levariam para casa.

O momento de compras, considerado por muitas mulheres como método terapêutico, não fazia mais que irritá-la naquela tarde calorosa de domingo. Como sempre todas as suas preocupações giravam em torno de um único ponto.

As coisas agora não dependiam mais dela, mas sim do Uchiha. Se ele aceitasse fingir ser seu namorado, além de proporcionar a oportunidade perfeita para que ela se vingasse de Karin, ele mesmo poderia fazer sua própria vingança. Sim, já que os boatos que envolviam o término do relacionamento dele com a vaca ruiva era que ela havia posto um par de chifre nele com um reles e qualquer desconhecido sem fama, lenço nem documento.

Desconhecido só da mídia já que pela forma com que a flagraram enfiando a lingua até o pulmão do indivíduo, podia se dizer que eram conhecidos até demais, se bem que vindo de Karin tudo era de se esperar pelo estigma de mulher fácil que levava marcado a fogo na testa.

Parece que a traição havia acontecido mesmo, com direito a fotos e até testemunhas.

Depois de alguns meses de namoro a imprensa divulgou uma foto mais que culpada da ruiva aos amassos com o homem não-famoso. Algumas pessoas confirmaram que os viram trocando beijos bem calientes saindo de um prédio.

A coisa ficou feia para o lado de Karin que tentou desmentir tudo alegando que a foto fora manipulada. Desmascarada, é claro, por especialistas que afirmaram com todas as letras, e soletradas, que a foto era mais real que Dilma president**a** do Brasil.

Alguns veículos de comunicação confirmaram que Sasuke havia sido o primeiro a receber a fotografia, que fora mandada anonimamente por alguém que provavelmente odiava muito a Karin.

Ele terminou com ela no dia seguinte. Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Ou ele já desconfiava da fidelidade dela, ou ele simplesmente nunca teve confiança na relação.

Agora, como ela, Haruno Sakura, que antes não sabia nem como se escrevia Sasuke Uchiha, sabia de tantas informações _ lê-se fofocas_ pessoais sobre o ex casal?

Adivinhem pessoas. Ela não era a única a odiar a ruiva.

Ao estar saindo do estúdio do programa, na noite anterior, teve uma conversa mais que conveniente com Hinata, e não foi apenas para matar as saudades.

Fora os comentários que ouvira nos bastidores durante as horas de tortura. Algumas coisas havia se empenhado em esclarecer procurando na internet. Claro que não acreditava em tudo, na verdade não se importava se fosse tudo invenção, a única coisa que precisava era de respostas e ela as havia encontrado, não importava como.

- Sakura!

- Hm?

Na entrada da loja, acenando para chamar sua atenção, estava Tenten toda descabelada com aspecto de ter corrido uma maratona para chegar até ali.

A passos calmos, se aproximou da Masako (sobrenome da Tenten para quem não lembra) baixo a atenta mirada dos funcionários da loja.

- Que foi Ten?

- Tem jornalistas a dois andares daqui. Eu acho que eles estão te procurando para saber detalhes da 'conversa' com a Karin ontem.- Falou já recomposta, puxando Sakura pelo braço, aproximando-se junto com ela da saída.

- Temos que sair rápido, não estou com saco de aturar perseguição mais uma vez.- Falou com uma veia já sobressaindo em sua testa.

Se desvencilhou do agarre da castanha e andou rápido até o provador onde havia deixado sua bolsa, e seguiu de volta à entrada/saída sem se importar com os olhares fulminantes das atendente.

Também pudera, passara quase duas horas naquela loja 'fabulosa' e não havia comprado nem um chiclete, não que vendessem chicletes ali, é claro.

Tenten já a aguardava consultando o relógio de pulso visivelmente impaciente.

Pegou uma boina de dentro da bolsa para esconder seu chamativo cabelo, e com todo cuidado do mundo saiu da loja até a saída do Shopping. Sorte sua que estava no primeiro andar.

Ao chegar ao estacionamento pode perceber uma verdadeira multidão contornando o local em uma corrida para chegar mais rádio até onde ela estava.

Flashs disparavam sem controle, enquanto Tenten lutava com a chave do carro para destravar o alarme.

- Haruno-san!

- Sakura-san!

- Poderia falar com a gente só alguns minutos!

- A senhorita pode esclarecer a fo...

Não pode entender o resto da pergunta, nem as muitas outras que os mais de quinze repórteres soltaram ao mesmo tempo.

Já na comodidade de seu carro pode suspirar mais relaxada. Isso sim que fora estranho. Era a primeira vez que agiam dessa jeito tão desesperado por um assunto tão se importância. Nem nas vezes anteriores, após dar um entrevista à Karin e trocarem farpas eles tinham tido uma atitude tão... eufórica.

- Sakura.- Chamou Tenten estranhada, passando a observar a Haruno meio avoada no banco do carona, já que ela estava dirigindo.

- Que?- Passou a prestar atenção em Tenten que após chamá-la tinha permanecido calada e pensativa.

- Tem algo muito estranho acontecendo.- Disse adotando uma expressão séria, não mantendo contato visual com Sakura só porque estava dirigindo.

- Porque?- Perguntou alarmada com a seriedade da outra.

- Nada de mais. Pode ser só impressão minha, mas acho que tem algo que não sabemos.

- Como assim?- Questionou confusa. Não entendia aonde Tenten queria chegar.

Tudo estava tão normal quanto no dia anterior, fora a cena de alguns minutos atrás que fora realmente estranha, mas tirando isso.

- É que desde que você saiu e eu fiquei no apartamento, o telefone não parou de tocar com jornalistas querendo um esclarecimento ou uma declaração sua sobre alguma coisa.

- Esclarecimento? Declaração do que?

- Eu não sei, deduzi que fosse sobre Karin e por isso fui buscá-la.- Falou passando a encarar a rosada, ao parar em um sinal vermelho, que estava com um ponto de interrogação pintado em sua face que era todo um poema.

- Isso é esquisito mesmo. Me lembra muito a vez em que descobriram que o Sai era gay e me perseguiram por todo o clube para que eu me 'explicasse'.- Franziu o cenho ao lembrar da ocasião tão incomoda que teve que enfrentar ao descobrirem o de Sai.

- É mesmo.- Concordou de forma vaga, botando o carro em marcha.

Já estavam a duas quadras do condomínio, e uma vez que entrassem ali, os seguranças dariam um jeito nos engraçadinhos que tentassem burlar o limite da privacidade.

Ao chegarem, desceram com o mesmo cuidado com o que entraram e se encaminharam para a entrada.

Passaram pelo porteiro que estava entretido em um programa qualquer que passava na pequena televisão, tão distraído que nem prestou atenção quando elas passaram por ele.

- Que engraçado. Acabei de ver uma foto de uma mulher com o cabelo rosa como o seu se agarrando com um homem.- Comentou divertida antes de entrar no elevador junto a Sakura.

Tenten havia conseguido ver de relance o que tanto prendia a atenção de seu Miyamoto (o porteiro) e se surpreendendo com uma cabeleira rosada igual a de sua amiga. ''_Não. Devo ter visto errado, quem mais além dela é famosa e com o cabelo rosa ainda por cima.''_

Soltou uma risada pela própria estupidez.

- Onde?- Perguntou esticando o pescoço para ver se enxergava a tal mulher antes da porta do elevador se fechar. Seria ela uma fã sua? Bom, não seria a primeira a pintar o cabelo em homenagem a ela.

- Uma foto na TV Sak. Era isso que Miyamoto-san estava assistindo.

- Na TV? Então deve ser famosa ou pelo menos ter tido seus 15 minutos.- Falou desinteressada, saindo rapidamente do elevador assim que este parou em seu andar.

- Deve certeza o cabelo dela era falso.- Soltou venenosa fazendo com que Sakura risse da malévola expressão que adotou a castanha.

- Credo Tenten.- Repreendeu ainda rindo, abrindo a porta para que ambas entrassem.

- É sério, o seu é muito mais bonito, além de natural.

Conseguiu arrancar mais risadas da Haruno que concordava soltando frases como : '' Eu sei que sou única.'' e '' Não sabia que você era tão má Ten-chan.'' Após um ou outro comentário maldoso que a Masako fazia.

E foi assim entre conversas desse tipo que ambas resolveram ligar a TV para se enterarem da identidade da rosada misteriosa.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>continua...<strong>_

_Yo povo, -.-_

_'. Bem, queria pedir desculpas pela demora e avisar q o próximo cap. provavelmente vai demorar mais. Minha avaliação do colégio vai começar essa semana e meu tempo será bem mais reduzido, além do mais tô sem net em casa, só posso ler e pelo celular, mas quero voltar a afirmar que não desistirei, e ficaria muito feliz se vocês fizessem o mesmo. XD_

_A nota no início foi necessária, eu achei, nunca tinha feito isso antes nem para ocupar espaço, mas me pareceu importante esclarecer algumas coisas. _

_E desculpem os erros de ortografia._

_Agora aos reviews:_

**Leitora Fant's: **Amiga, que bem soa essa palavra XD. Obrigada por ler e por comentar. Vocês estão cheias de ideias suas danadinhas, daqui a pouco vou ter que mudar o disclaimer dizendo que a estória tem várias autoras kukukuku, fico muito feliz com as sugestões, é sinal de que se interessam pela estória e a acham interessante. Algumas opiniões eu tenho como adaptar à fic, outras não, mas o que vale é a intenção e todas vocês, leitoras, poderão dormir tranquilas a noite sabendo que podem não ter acabado com a fome no mundo, mas estão fazendo uma autora bipolar feliz. XD.

Fica comigo. Beijos

**HOLLYDAY: **Holly, (olha a liberdade ne -.-') Que bom que curtiu o cap, espero que esse também, sei que deixei muito a desejar mas fiz o que pude, garanto. A tendência é melhorar, mas enquanto isso não acontece continua comigo me ajudando como vem fazendo há algum tempo. Seus reviews são importantes para mim. Beijos.

**Isabela: **Querida. Cê apareceu mulher XD. Fico contente que tenha gostado do cap. anterior, espero que tenha suportado esse também. Obrigada pela ajuda com o 'quiuí', nunca mais vou esquecer tô rezando até para que caia em alguma prova minha XP. Seus reviews não deixam nada a desejar, posso dizer que as coisas que escrevemos estão no mesmo nível? Adoro seus comentários, me animam mesmo, eles sim que são a verdadeira coca-cola.

Se quiser me ajudar nessa etapa tão apertada de tempo pode me mandar sugestões assim como outar leitoras vêm fazendo, quem sabe assim eu não passo a escrever mais rápido ne? Vamos tentar? Mantenha contato comigo, num desiste não filha. Beijos

**Grazi Holic: **Yo Grazi-chan (ou san?:D), Obrigada pelo review e por arranjar um tempinho para ler a fic e ainda comentar.

Ser bipolar é normal sim, pelo menos todas as mulheres tem um pouco disso neXD. Que bom que gostou do cap. Qualquer dúvida, sugestões entra em contato que a gente da um jeitinho brasileiro. Beijos.

**Strikis: **Fiz propaganda ne? Que vergonha, mas obrigada por ter lido, mesmo. Espero não ter incomodado, espero que tenha valido a pena. Tchau.

**Wick-chan: **Amiga, agora eu q tô sem net. Obrigada por ter lido, acho bom que tenha gostado, o seu presente ainda está em andamento, num esqueci não, vai ser minha primeira one shot e vai ser para você, faço questão. Beijos.

Para esclarecer dúvidas, sugestões, ou até para falar do clima mandem reviews que sempre são muito bem vindos. Aqueles que quiserem me contactar e só mandar P.M que a gente se fala (não necessariamente falando, cês entenderam XD).

Beijos e abraços.

yanni~


	6. Bem melhor pessoalmente

6º capítulo: Bem melhor pessoalmente.

.

- Essa foto não poderia ter vindo em melhor hora, HAHAHAHAHA!

O tom de demência e a risada maníaca deixavam entrever uma pessoa que não parecia nada estar em seu juízo perfeito.

A euforia pelo melhor índice de vendas em muito tempo deixava claro que nenhuma outra notícia, até agora, tinha tido tanta visibilidade e repercussão para se criar uma comoção geral como estava fazendo a daquele mês.

''** Uchiha e Haruno tentam se fundir com um abraço no parque.''**

Dizia a manchete em uma tentativa de criatividade. De fato a revista do aclamado escritor de leitura 'rosa', Jiraiya_ agora também editor dessa que era a maior revista de 'fofocas' do país_ nunca mais tivera uma informação que merecesse uma capa digna como aquela.

Não desde o escândalo da ex-garota do Uchiha que obviamente também levara a capa, mas isso já era um passado, não tão esquecido, mas passado al fin y al cabo.

A imprensa sensacionalista já havia feito das suas. A fotografia não era apenas o prato principal dessa revista em específico, mas sim de todos os outros meios que se utilizavam da vida dos famosos com o propósito de lucrar.

A imagem ocupava quase toda a capa, salvo uma ou outra notícia insignificante que vinha nos tópicos mas que não chamavam tanta atenção. A legenda também deixava a imagem, por si já intrigante, mais atrativa.

**'' Fontes afirmam que o casal passou uma tarde romântica no parque e depois seguiram juntos para um local desconhecido, no carro dele. Para onde pessoas? A gente pode não saber o lugar, mas depois do abraço imaginamos o que pretendiam fazer.''**

E era essa mesma legenda que neste exato momento estava sendo ditada em um programa ao vivo de TV sobre famosos...

...O mesmo programa que seu Miyamoto da portaria estava assistindo quando Sakura e Tenten chegaram.

-_'' Isso mesmo! Qual será a relação entre esses dois hein, Kazehaya?''_

_- '' Ainda não sabemos, Sawako, se bem que a imagem não deixa muito à imaginação não é? Mas assim que tivermos mais alguma informação trataremos de desvendar esse 'mistério'.''_

_- -'' A partir de agora Uchiha-san e Haruno-san estão na nossa mira!..."_

.

.

.

.

TIC... TAC... TIC... TAC...

\\\

- Quanto tempo falta Tenten?

A pergunta de Sakura fez Tenten revirar os olhos. O nervosismo e ansiedade da Haruno chegavam a ser palpáveis e diria ela que perceptível em um raio de até 5km de distância. A aura meio depressiva que rodeava a rosada era de dar dó, mas não a ela, é claro.

- Novamente, ainda faltam quinze minutos, assim como vinte segundos atrás quando você me perguntou pela última vez, se lembra?- Perguntou sarcástica e recebeu um olhar atravessado de Sakura que por um instante parou a tarefa de roer a_ ainda _ quinta unha do dia.

- Enfim. Será que eles vêm?- Perguntou ignorando o tom da castanha que visivelmente tentava se conter para não tampar alguma coisa goela abaixo dela para que calasse a boca.

- É claro que vêm.- Respondeu Tenten com um suspiro cansado relembrando o ocorrido do dia anterior que fez com que sua amiga tomasse a decisão que as tinha deixado naquela espera quase agônica.

_**...Flash back...**_

**- **WTF? O.O

- OMG! O.O

A palavra perplexa era pouco para definir como Sakura se encontrava naquele momento. Até parecia que ela e Tenten estavam competindo sobre quem estava mais surpreendida.

- Co-co-co...

- Como isso é possível?- Tenten completou a pergunta por Sakura, que aparentemente estava em estado de choque ao seu lado, hiperventilando.

- Mas se sou eu!- Gritou com toda convicção e incredulidade ainda presente.

Conheceria aquele trench coat em qualquer lugar. Era seu favorito, ganhara ele ao fazer um trabalho para uma coleção de Alexandre Herchcovitch. Havia acabado a sessão de fotos completamente apaixonada por ele e recebeu a grata surpresa de ser presenteada com aquela bela e finíssima peça. Havia voltado para casa com ele posto mesmo.  
>Agora o que fazia com que tivesse certeza de que aquela figura era realmente a sua pessoa e não qualquer farsante, apesar do trench ser a única coisa que realmente reconhecia, era a incrível impressão de que já vira aquela foto em algum lugar, só que com um pequeno detalhe de diferença, o Uchiha. Uma foto íntima, visto o grau de familiaridade que parecia ter com a pessoa a qual estava praticamente pendurada no pescoço, sendo que essa não era Sasuke nem por um detalhe, não na foto original ao menos. Uma foto nitidamente (apenas as olhos dela, claro está) modificada para propósitos alheios. Um trabalho muito bem feito, visto que era nada menos que uma montagem. A imagem do Uchiha mesmo que colocada estrategicamente não poderia ser mais falsa e fora de lugar, mas muito conveniente seja qual finalidade tivesse essa palhaçada toda.<p>

- Mas...mas...isso é um absurdo!- Tenten gritou fazendo uso de todo seu auto controle para não tampar a maldita televisão, que continuava ligada inocentemente, pela janela do décimo andar onde estavam.

- Absurdo é pouco!- Concordou acenando a cabeça freneticamente tentando transmitir por meio dessa ação todo seu desespero e confusão pela recente incógnita em sua vida.

- Quem arrumou um encontro com esse Uchiha pra você, hein Sakura? Pode falar!- Tenten exigiu de Sakura com ar imperativo, de uma forma que só uma mãe conseguiria ser com seu filho. As mãos na cintura e o cenho franzido também contribuiam para uma imagem mais ameaçadora, mas em Sakura a única coisa que conseguiu foi provocar um tic nervoso no olho perfeitamente delineado.

- Você se drogou?-.-"""" - Perguntou com muitas gotas, encarando com todo ceticismo do mundo a furiosa morena que a encarava como se quisesse comer seu fígado.

- Não desvia do assunto não! Eu sou sua assessora e nunca nem sonhei que você se encontrava com o Uchiha, muito menos que já estavam assim de íntimos.- Soltou no mesmo estado raivoso fulminando o aparelho de tv com todo poder de sua visão de raio laser inexistente.

- Pode parar com o ataque. Eu não tenho nem nunca tive nenhum tipo de relação com ele e você sabe disso melhor do que ninguém, já que é minha assessora!- Declarou o óbvio, descontrolada, elevando o tom de voz para confrontar a Masako, que parecia finalmente estar entrando em razão após as palavras da rosada.

- Mas então como...

- Como é que você acha?- Interrompeu o raciocínio de Tenten com toda ironia que conseguiu reunir, e até se divertiu com a cara de desconcerto que adotou a castanha ao parecer se tocar da exagerada reação que teve anteriormente.

- Então isso tudo...

- É né.- Afirmou com um suspiro cansado e se jogou no sofá como um peso morto.

- Que sacanagem.- Murmurou Tenten se sentando no outro sofá passando a encarar a figura esgotada de Sakura divagando no assento da frente.

- É uma montagem muito bem feita.- Falou depois de alguns minutos em profundo silêncio, nos quais aproveitou para colocar alguns pensamentos em ordem após toda a bagunça que a situação provocou em sua cabeça.

- E você vai fazer o que agora?- Perguntou curiosa, enquanto ainda observava a Haruno que não dava nenhum sinal de querer continuar com aquela conversa.

Deu de ombros depois de alguns minutos de total mutismo de sua amiga. Enfim, seja qual fosse a decisão dela teria que aceitar mesmo, seu trabalho era guiá-la e apoiá-la no que precisasse. Com esses pensamentos se acomodou melhor no sofá pegando o controle remoto da televisão displicentemente, ainda observando Sakura pelos cantos dos olhos.

- O que mais posso fazer? Os boatos já foram gerados mesmo, vou usar isso a meu favor.- Declarou Sakura tranquilamente como se estivesse falando do clima.

- Você vai desisti fácil assim? Sem nem ao menos tentar esclarecer as coisas?- Tenten se levantou de um salto para confrontar a Haruno que continuava com o mesmo semblante sereno de quem não está nem um pouco incomodada com a situação.

Em outra ocasião teria ficado impressionada com o auto-controle de sua amiga, que convenhamos, era mais conhecida por seu temperamento não muito fácil de se lidar. Entretanto, todos os acontecimentos recentes pediam, praticamente à gritos, para serem esclarecidos, além de carecerem de lógica. Até mesmo ela como assessora, e por isso responsável por manter a imagem, reputação e qualquer especulação sobre a vida de sua 'cliente' sobre controle, não sabia como lidar com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Tenten, você acha mesmo que tentar alguma coisa agora daria jeito em algum coisa? Os boatos já foram gerados, sendo verdade ou não ninguém vai se interessar pelos fatos e sim pela história que melhor vender.- Tentou explicar seu ponto com um suspiro derrotado, indo em direção ao seu quarto para tentar ao menos ter uma boa noite de sono, já que o dia parecera ter estragado completamente.

- Claro que sim Sakura.- Declarou impaciente seguindo a rosada.- Você deveria ao menos tentar desmascarar a farsa toda, não é como se uma montagem, por muito bem feita, seja impossível de se contestar.

- Tenten, você já reparou em quem assina a revista onde as fotos foram divulgadas? o Jiraya-sama!

- Aquele Ero!

- Além do mais até você acreditou que a foto era verdadeira.- Alfinetou o último em tom de deboche. Sem esperar resposta de uma Tenten sem fala e vermelha, não se sabia se de raiva ou de vergonha, se trancou no banheiro a fim de tomar um relaxante banho de banheira para aliviar a tensão das últimas horas.

- Bom, é que parecia, oras.- Resmungou baixinho enquanto dava meia volta rumando para seu próprio quarto no fim do corredor.

Naquela noite em que muitas coisas não foram esclarecidas e acertadas, Sakura demorou a dormir pensando em seu próximo passo. Poderia muito bem se aproveitar da situação criada pela falsa fotografia e continuar com seu plano de vingança. Seja quem fosse o responsável pela divulgação da bendita montagem, com certeza seria alguém que ganharia alguma coisa com o ato. Todo um enredo fora criado em torno de sua relação inexistente com Uchiha Sasuke, e a foto foi só um dos elementos que serviram para reforçar a imagem de um possível casal.

'' Pode ser que isso ajude em alguma coisa no fim das contas.''

Já quase caindo de sono, chegou a conclusão de que usaria tudo que pudesse e investiria em seus planos.

Com um bocejo longo e uma ajeitada em baixo dos lençóis acabou adormecendo, com a ideia de que pela manhã falaria com Tenten para comunicá-la de sua decisão.

**... Flash back ...**

.

.

A porta se abriu repentinamente, interrompendo a linha de pensamentos assassinos que rondavam a cabeça de Sakura que por reflexo virou o rosto para melhor visualizar a entrada, assim como os outros fizeram.

Olhou diretamente e a imagem que viu a fez perder o ar por alguns segundos. Aliás andava acontecendo muito isso quando se tratava do Uchiha.

Ali, próximo a porta, tão inalcançável como sempre aparentava, se encontrava Sasuke e o que supunha ser seu assessor.

O primeiro, muito bem vestido, no momento em que a viu formou um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível.

Ele era muito melhor ao vivo. Olhos negros e profundos, cabelos lisos mas arrepiados de uma tonalidade interessante de negro-azulado que curiosamente harmonizavam com a pele tremendamente branca e livre de imperfeições. Lábios finos e vermelhos, nariz perfilado, queixo másculo e pômulos proeminentes. Para completar o quadro, um físico incrível usando as roupas certas e uma pose de galã que deixava qualquer Brad Pitt na havaiana.

O olhar dele era tão direto e intenso que parecia transpassar as barreiras da pele. O calor que ela passou a sentir no momento em que seus olhares se chocaram era quase febril. Sentia algo arder por dentro assim como a face parecia estar em chamas por fora. Estava certa que seu rosto corado não passaria despercebido por ninguém mesmo com a marcada maquiagem que usava.

Desviou o olhar e tentou se recompor.

Enquanto isso, aparentemente impassível, Sasuke observava a que seria sua 'colega' de trabalho.

Logo que entrou na sala com Suigetsu soube que toda a atenção estava voltada para si e com todo o desinteresse que o caracterizava varreu o local com os olhos e se deteve na interessante figura sentada a alguns metros de distância.

Suas pernas longas e torneadas estavam cruzadas elegantemente. O vestido primaveril verde-maçã marcava sua silhueta como nunca e realçava os atributos perceptíveis até mesmo como estava, sentada. Os longos cabelos rosados soltos sobre os ombros descobertos. O rosto de boneca, a cor acetinada da pele, o aspecto aveludado da mesma. Tudo e muito mais em um corpo de aparentes 1, 70m de altura.

Sorriu de lado. Até mesmo na altura ela combinava com ele, com alguns centímetros a menos, mas quem se importava? A verdade era que havia chamado sua atenção, tudo o que vira nela até agora o prendera. A pose de mulher indomável, o jeito como as bochechas se tingiam de vermelho rapidamente ao cruzar olhares com ele, a forma como tentava manter a dignidade ao desviar o olhar e fingir que não a alterara. Não tanto como ela a ele.

'' Tsc.''

Se sentiu meio incômodo ao reparar o resto dos olhares dos componentes da sala que longe de serem amigáveis, o fuzilavam abertamente, mas ele não ligava. Naquela sala só importava ela, e seja lá o que fosse que ela tinha para lhe dizer.

.

.

_**Continua...**_


End file.
